Blank Screen
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Untuk apa bangun lagi kalau masa depan yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan? AU. #SA16 (Tolong karya ini jangan dibaca atau paling tidak jangan review sampai November)
1. Chapter 1

**Blank Screen**  
 _20 September 2016_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

"Kalau sudah besar…mungkin aku mau jadi penulis…"

"Penulis?"

"Ya."

"Hmm…Penulis itu bukan profesi yang prospeknya bagus loh. Nggak mudah bisa jadi seperti idola-idolamu. Bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang baru terkenal sesudah mati."

"Coba pikirkan yang lain. Misalnya dokter, atau diplomat…Menulis sebagai hobi kan bisa."

Jujur saja, selain itu, ia tidak bisa memikirkan yang lain selain kegelapan.

~.X.~

Konseling karir. Helaan napas. Kirara Hazama mondar-mandir di depan ruang guru. Ia merasa jam ini tidak ada gunanya; toh semua yang harus ia katakan sudah ditetapkan dari saat SMP. Dia bisa menggunakan jam ini untuk melanjutkan fanfiksi yang harusnya sudah berlanjut ke bagian klimaks…Terbesit olehnya untuk bolos.

"Hazama? Giliranmu kan? Kenapa tidak masuk?"

Sialan.

"Ah iya."

Baru duduk, dan Kirara sudah berharap semua ini segera berakhir.

"Lulus SMA ini rencanamu apa?"

"Saya kuliah. Kalau tidak di Kyoto ya melanjutkan Kunugigaoka. Tapi saya juga ikut coba tes masuk ToDai. Jurusan yang saya ambil hukum, saya sudah ditargetkan untuk masuk beberapa perusahaan dan firma. Ayah dan ibu saya punya koneksi di firma tertentu."

"Ah iya. _Corporate law_ , bukan? Aku senang juga, tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Tinggal mencari pasangan hidup dan tabungan untuk rumah…aku yakin tantangan hidupmu ada di situ, Hazama."

Kirara hanya mengiyakan meski dalam kepalanya jika tantangan hidup adalah mencari suami dan rumah pribadi sepertinya hidup itu tai sekali ya. Syukurlah guru ini puas dengan jawabannya.

Suatu hari nanti. Kirara yakin. Ia akan terus menulis. Ia hanya butuh pekerjaan dan uangnya sendiri. Lalu ia akan menulis, menerbitkan bukunya, lalu berhenti dari pekerjaan itu. Ia ingin bekerja di sebuah penerbit, atau menjadi pustakawati.

Kirara mengembangkan senyum begitu keluar ruang guru. Syukurlah tidak lama, dan kelas belum dimulai, ia bisa menggunakan setengah jam untuk mengetik.

Ia bisa melihatnya, masa depan yang ia inginkan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blank Screen**

* * *

Kirara mendengus memikirkan kepolosan dirinya di masa lalu.

Dengan dua jari, diapitnya puntung rokok, dan dilepasnya napas berasap.

Dua puluh lima tahun dan ia sudah di titik di mana nikotin tidak bisa memberi kepalanya kelegaan. Tangannya yang satu lagi dengan malas memegangi ponsel, ibu jarinya naik turun, _scrolling_ halaman _Facebook_ dengan sambil lalu.

Konsultan hukum perusahaan itu bukannya pekerjaan yang bisa ditinggal-tinggal untuk hobi. Dan menulis sendiri bukanlah hobi yang bisa dikerjakan lima menit tiap hari atau sepulang kerja untuk melepas penat.

Apa yang waktu kecil ia pikirkan? Ia pikir saat ia tumbuh dewasa, semua ketakutannya akan menghilang, tapi sekarang ia _insecure_ dan peduli akan apa yang dipikirkan orang.

Ia sudah sebulan tidak pulang ke rumah. Namun ia juga malas memikirkan tempat itu; ibunya yang depresi dan histeris, tumpukkan cucian dan piring kotor, sepupu-sepupunya yang masih kecil sibuk dengan diri sendiri tapi tidak punya kesadaran untuk membantu. Sialnya ia butuh pulang. Ia harus mengambil paket yang dikirim ke rumahnya.

Ia bersumpah lain kali ia akan mencantumkan alamat kantornya untuk pengiriman-pengiriman ke depannya.

Lalu ia memikirkan lusa. Dia adalah bagian administrasi, namun atasannya memintanya melakukan dua puluh pekerjaan lain yang semuanya memiliki _deadline_ mengerikan. Padahal si brengsek itu bisa mengerjakannya sendiri. Bukannya pekerjaannya sendiri tidak cukup banyak.

Kirara menatap ponselnya hampa. Akun pen-name fanfiksinya yang berisi 217 karya fiksi, seperempatnya adalah _multi chapter_ yang tidak selesai.

Namun bukan itu masalahnya.

Ia sudah mencoba membawa karya aslinya ke beberapa penerbit, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia sudah gamang antara memang tulisannya tidak menarik, atau memang buku seperti itu tidak diinginkan untuk saat ini.

Tapi ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia tahu bahwa dunia fanfiksi dan penulisan sungguhan tidak sama. Ia memang siap menerima penolakan, kritik, dan pembelajaran, namun ia tidak menerima kritik maupun pembelajaran. Ia menerima penolakan sampai ia buntu.

Mungkin benar kata orang tuanya.

Menulis bukan untuknya.

Tidak ada masa depan dengan menulis.

Tapi ia juga tidak bisa melihat apapun selain kegelapan dengan pekerjaan yang ia miliki saat ini.

Ia ingin menangis dan tertawa.

Ia sudah tidak bisa merasakannya.

Dia _stressed out_.

 _Burnt out_.

Ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan kesenangan lagi dari menulis. Ia sudah tamat. Melihat ke depan, _ke masa depan_ , ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa selain kegelapan.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, dan ketika Kirara Hazama menarik suatu momentum untuk berdiam, ia menyadari kenyataan mengerikan;

Ia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

Tangannya dengan marah berusaha menyalakan radio mobil.

"Brengsek…"

Benda itu tidak mau menyala. Meninggalkannya dengan pikiran-pikiran itu.

Ia ingin berhenti berpikir.

~.X.~

Beberapa hari berlalu, dan akhirnya Kirara bisa bertemu dengan teman lamanya, Yukiko.

Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu tersenyum lembut padanya dan memeluknya, mereka berdua pun memasuki kamar hotel.

"Tomohito sibuk sekali ke luar kota...dan anak-anakku sedang ada kemah di sekolah." cerita wanita itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Kirara-chan? Merindukanku?" Yukiko menciumi bahunya.

Kirara tersenyum kecil, mengubah posisi mereka dan membaringkan Yukiko di kasur hotel yang bersih.

"Aku suntuk sekali...Kau pilih vodka atau scotch?"

Yukiko terkikik senang dan memeluk Kirara.

Mereka adalah teman SMP. Yukiko seorang suster dengan dua anak, suaminya seorang atlit baseball terkenal, jarang di rumah. Sama seperti Kirara, kehidupan seperti itu kadang membuat suntuk. Namun, Yukiko tidak suka disentuh oleh pria lain; hanya Tomohito Sugino pria yang bisa ia percaya.

Dan wanita. Ya. Yukiko tidak keberatan tidur dengan wanita; malah, ia sejak kecil lebih merasa sebaiknya seperti itu.

Yukiko sangat puas malam itu, namun Kirara terbangun dengan mata lebar. Orgasme Yukiko tampaknya mengesankan, namun Kirara merasa begitu hampa.

"Kau masih mau lagi?" tanya Yukiko dengan suara mengantuk, mengecup bahu Kirara yang kurus.

"Hn...Jujur saja, aku...sepertinya mati rasa. Menurutmu aku ini kenapa, Yukiko?"

Yukiko memandanginya suntuk, dan menghela napas.

"Kirara...kita tidak bicara soal perasaan, ingat?"

Kirara mengangguk dan bergelung ke samping.

"Kau benar. Bagaimana kalau satu ronde lagi?"

Yukiko tertawa kecil dan bangkit, menurunkan selimut mereka dan menahan bahu si keriting hitam.

Namun, setelah malam itu, Kirara menghapus dan memblokade nomor Yukiko.

Bukan apa-apa. Kebetulan saja, ternyata salah satu penerbit menerima naskahnya.

Dan entah kenapa, saat itu, Kirara tidak tersenyum membaca e-mail tersebut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blank Screen**

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Hazama-kun! Gimana kabarnya? Aman?" teman sekantornya, Sousuke Sugaya, yang sudah dua minggu cuti, tiba-tiba muncul dari kubikel sebelahnya. Kirara meliriknya, meski ia tetap menghadap monitor, dan kedua tangannya cepat menyalin angka-angka piutang perusahaan bulan itu.

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Terasaka-san memintaku menyelesaikan neraca untuk tiap investor periode semester lalu yang akan dibawa presentasi ke Kyoto dua minggu lagi."

"Hah!? Itu bukan pekerjaanmu…"

"Pikirmu aku tidak tahu?" Kirara tertawa, lalu menghela napas dan memukul-mukul bahunya. "Bagaimana cutimu? Istrimu dan anakmu sehat? Jeejung, bukan?"

"Ya, kami ke sana. Syukurlah kami semua sehat, pulau itu sangat menyenangkan."

"Kau tampak gemukan. Kudengar tempat itu banyak wisata kulinernya."

Kirara sambil lalu mendengarkan ocehan Sugaya soal istri, anak, dan liburannya dua minggu di Jeejung. Ia mati rasa. Tapi ia sudah bisa memalsukan senyum dan berlagak sebagai manusia normal yang berfungsi normal dalam lingkungan kerja dan sosial.

Toh, dia sudah dewasa. 25 tahun. Ia punya pekerjaan, sebuah apartemen, ia punya uang.

Ia harus bersyukur.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

"Ah ini aku membawakan oleh-oleh untukmu! Kebetulan mereka menjualnya di bandara," Kirara menoleh untuk mendapati Sugaya menyodorkannya sebuah auto biografi pelarian Korea Utara; Escape from Camp 44.

Kirara tampak terkesima dan menerima buku tersebut. "Kukira mereka tidak mencetaknya lagi?"

"Ya, aku beruntung, bukan? Kau beruntung, maksudku…"

Mereka tertawa. Kirara berterima kasih dan menyimpan buku itu.

Tiga bulan lalu ia terobsesi sekali mencari buku itu, ia bahkan memohon penerbitnya untuk mengirimkannya satu kopian, hasilnya nihil.

Sekarang Kirara yakin itu akan jadi koleksinya yang tak tersentuh.

Sudah tiga bulan ia membeli buku hanya untuk memenuhi rak di apartemennya.

Sama seperti saat naskah novelnya diterima. Mereka membuat perjanjian penjualan dan percetakan, namun saat ini Kirara tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Belum tentu buku itu laku.

Kenapa dia berpikir begitu? Padahal dulu ia akan bahagia sekali jika novelnya dicetak, tidak memikirkan soal laku atau tidak.

Sejak kapan dunia fiksi tidak bisa memulihkan hatinya?

Kirara memasang musik dan headset.

Ia tidak mau berpikir untuk saat ini.

~.X.~

Kirara bersumpah ia tidak akan pulang lagi paling tidak dalam satu tahun.

Saat ini ia memasak spaghetti sambil berusaha menjaga wajah tenang.

"Ibu masak setiap hari loh,"

"Tapi tidak ada yang menghabiskan."

"Setelah ini tolong antarkan sepupumu ke pesta ulang tahun temannya. Nanti kamu jemput juga. Ibu sedang pusing."

"Kau sudah transfer tabunganmu untuk bulan ini? Tabunganmu itu penting untuk kehidupanmu nanti kalau sudah punya suami. Harga tanah mahal."

"Kirara, kau mendengarkanku?"

Kirara berusaha memasang senyum. "Iya, dengar kok bu." Lalu senyumnya padam begitu ia menghadapi spaghettinya lagi. Panci itu isinya mendidih. Seperti otaknya.

"Kenapa mukamu seperti itu kalau ibu ajak bicara?"

Karena kau munafik.

"Waktu ibu kecil dulu, nenek selalu menyuruh ibu lebih banyak hal dari ini."

Oh tentu. Dia pulang untuk menjadi buruh mingguan, tentu saja. Dia berusia 25 tahun, dan punya pekerjaan.

Tentu. Bandingkan saja dirinya dengan seorang wanita menjelang lima puluh yang depresi, histeris, pengangguran, dan mengandalkan _mood_ untuk segala tetek bengek rumah tangga.

Ya. Bandingkan saja itu. Tentu saja adil.

Kirara ingat sewaktu kecil ia sangat takut pada ibunya. Sekarang ia sudah mati rasa. Ia melihat kenyataan tentang keluarganya. Ayahnya punya pekerjaan yang sama dengan dirinya. Ibunya dulu juga bekerja, namun entah parno apa, ia pikir sang suami ingin dirinya menjadi ibu rumah tangga.

Kirara melirik tumpukan piring kotor selama tiga minggu yang seakan sengaja dibiarkan ibunya, menunggu Kirara pulang untuk mencuci semua itu.

"Ibu juga setiap hari cuci piring, setelah memasak mencuci piring. Kau harus rajin seperti ibu kalau punya suami nanti. Kau sudah dewasa, jangan jadi bodoh dan tidak berguna. Baru tahu rasa kau nanti kalau anak-anakmu juga sepertimu memperlakukanku."

HAHA. Membualnya tidak kira-kira, paling tidak buat alibi sedikit atau apa. Siapa yang berbohong di depan barang bukti? Ah ibunya, tentu saja.

Wanita ini punya paranoia dan dementia mengerikan. Selalu merasa semua orang berpikir buruk tentang dirinya. Dan tidak mau orang-orang berpikir buruk tentang dirinya, tapi tidak mengusahakan sesuatu untuk itu.

Depresi dan menganggur, beliau di rumah hanya hidup melalui laptopnya. Menonton film, serial televisi, bermain _Candy Crush_. Teman-temannya punya kehidupan, kalau pun memang ibu rumah tangga, tampak bahagia mengurus rumah dan anak-anak.

Ah, tapi Kirara menghibur dirinya. Sebenarnya malam ini ia sedang beruntung; ibunya sedang tidak terlalu histeris. Ia berhasil menjaga atmosfir rumah.

Kirara memasang senyum ketika mengumumkan pada adik-adik sepupunya bahwa makan malam telah siap.

Dan tentu saja, ia yakin seratus persen, semua piring kotor itu adalah tambahan pekerjaannya.

Ia jadi teringat ketika masih kecil dan hal yang ditakutinya adalah dianggap durhaka oleh ibunya yang sudah sejak lama punya histeria. Ia menangis keras-keras saat ibunya meneriakinya karena perkara ujian dapat nilai jelek, bahwa ia tidak belajar cukup keras, bahwa ia pemalas, bahwa ia mengecewakan, kenapa ia tidak bisa seperti ibunya yang waktu kecil selalu juara kelas.

Dan coba tebak.

Kirara memandangi ibunya yang mengoceh riang pada sepupu-sepupunya, mati rasa.

Ia lebih memilih menembak kepalanya sendiri sebelum menjadi seperti ibunya. _Harlot_ munafik.

~.X.~

Seminggu berlalu setelah acara pulangnya yang menyebalkan itu. Kirara bertekad tidak pulang meski apartemennye terbakar atau tertimpa meteor. Jumat itu, dengan gunungan arsip-arsip yang telah menunggunya, ia baru menyelesaikan dua puluh laporan keuangan yang diminta Terasaka.

Kenapa dia terus melakukan ini?

Agar tidak dipecat?

Ia punya uang, tapi ia harus menabungnya untuk 'masa depan dengan suami nanti'.

PHFT.

Suami yang mana?

"Ugh…" Kirara memijit keningnya dan membuka aplikasi kepegawaian. Ia mengajukan cuti.

Ia tidak peduli jika ijinnya ditolak.

Saat ia memasukkan tanggal cutinya, Kirara kemudian teringat apartemennya.

Tempat itu adalah tempat sampah.

Lemari esnya rusak, semua makanan di sana telah membusuk selama dua bulan; ia terlalu sibuk dan lelah untuk memasak. Pakaiannya 'yang paling bersih' tergantung di dinding, itu hanyalah persedian untuk tiga hari lagi; ia sudah sebulan tidak mengurus _laundry_.

Kenapa ia seperti ini.

Ia dulu begitu rajin. Ia melakukan semuanya untuk dirinya sendiri; mengurus dirinya. Sekarang ia hanya berusaha tampil rapi dan bersih di depan orang-orang, dan hidup seperti babi di malam hari.

Ia tidak peduli pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia tidak senang.

Ia mencoba mendengarkan musik, namun ia tidak senang.

Ia mencoba menonton film komedi, tapi ia tidak tertawa.

Ia mencoba bersemangat menunggu bukunya dicetak, tapi ia tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Dicobanya membaca karya-karya lamanya, dan ia malah terheran.

Bagaimana ia bisa menulis semua itu? Kenapa sebelum ini ia bahagia?

"Arghhh…" Kirara memukul mejanya, membuat satu tumpukan nyaris terjatuh; ia segera menahan kertas-kertas itu, dan mendecak sakit. Telapak tangannya tergores kertas. "Sialan…" ia merapikan kertas-kertas itu dengan satu tangan lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi. Kertas-kertas itu tidak boleh kena darah. Kantornya sudah kosong; hanya dia yang lembur.

Sesampainya di wastafel, Kirara hanya terdiam memandangi telapak tangannya yang terus menguarkan darah.

Perih. Namun entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman. Ia memandang cermin, lalu melihat tatanan piring, gelas, serta cangkir besar tempat karyawan menyimpan sendok, garpu, pisau segala macam jika mereka butuh makan di kantor.

Diambilnya pisau, dan dengan takut-takut, ia memandangi benda itu sejenak.

Sebelum ditorehnya sedikit jari-jarinya.

Kirara mendesis menahan perih, namun setelah itu dipandanginya tangannya yang semakin berlumur darah.

Wajahnya heran.

Tangannya gemetar. Ia mengerjap, lalu buru-buru mencuci pisau serta tangannya, mengambil tisu gulung dan membebat tangannya sebelum meninggalkan kamar mandi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blank Screen**

* * *

"Hazama-kun, kau tidak ikut donor darah?"

Ada kegiatan kantor hari itu, suatu bakti sosial dan donor darah rutin. Yuuma Isogai adalah ketua paguyuban kantor, dan pria itu tahu bahwa Kirara anggota pendonor rutin.

"Aku tidak bisa hari ini, akan kususul di PMI. Lagipula, beratku saat ini tidak mencukupi."

"Benar, kau tampak sangat kurus sekali! Bagaimana kalau malam ini ikut kami pesta yakiniku? Bukumu akan segera terbit, kita belum merayakan itu!" tawar Isogai dengan senyum ramah. Hanya pemuda ini yang cukup ramah untuk mengundang Kirara tiap jalan-jalan sepulang kerja. Isogai juga satu-satunya yang tahu soal kegemaran Kirara menulis.

Kirara balas tersenyum sopan. "Aku baru selesai pengarsipan, sekarang aku baru punya waktu memperbaiki lemari esku. Harus kubersihkan sebelum menelepon tukang servis, jadi tidak bisa malam ini, maaf."

"Ah, sayang sekali…" Isogai menghela napas, benar-benar kecewa. Lalu wajahnya tampak seakan teringat sesuatu. "Ini pena milikmu, bukan? Sungguh bagus, enak sekali untuk menulis! Hampir saja aku lupa mengembalikannya,"

Kirara menatap pena itu sejenak dan menggeleng. "Isogai-san, kau boleh memilikinya. Aku rasa aku tidak akan membutuhkannya lagi." Ia memegangi tasnya. "Nah, aku duluan."

Meninggalkan kantor, Kirara mengemudikan mobilnya ke tempat cuci mobil. Setelah mobilnya dibersihkan luar dalam, ia pun membeli makan malam _fast food_ sebelum kembali ke apartemen. Ia makan di mobil, karena ia sudah bertekad membersihkan kandang babinya.

Dua kantong sampah besar dan penuh, terikat rapat, berjajar di lorong apartemen lantai tiga. Di sebelahnya kantong kain penuh sesak dengan pakaian kotor, ditulisi pesan kepada petugas laundry untuk segera diambil.

Kirara menyikat lantai; ia sama sekali lupa pernah menumpahkan kopi hitam sampai nodanya lengket di lantai. Di kamar mandinya ada suatu horor di mana saluran air tersumbat oleh rambut-rambut rontok. Dibukanya semua jendela selama beres-beres agar udara bisa masuk. Setelah menyapu, ia menutup jendela dan mulai mengepel. Akhirnya ia menyiapkan pakaian kantor besok; setelan terakhirnya. Setelah itu ia mengganti seprai, dan mandi air panas.

Apartemennya bersih, pekerjaannya selesai.

Biasanya ada suatu kepuasan dan kesenangan yang Kirara rasakan ketika berbaring dengan tubuh bersih di atas seprai bersih.

Tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Ia hanya memikirkan besok dan besoknya lagi.

Ia memikirkan…Kapan suatu hari ia bisa tidur dan kegelapan kekal terjadi. Jika ini _Game Harvest Moon_ , ia harap setelah _save and go to sleep_ , konsol dimatikan dan dibuang.

Kirara tahu, sebentar lagi apartemennya akan kembali menjadi kandang babi. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan dirinya.

Ia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

Ia tidak punya waktu untuk menulis. Dan ketika ia punya, ia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

Kenapa ia bahkan menulis? Apa yang dia harapkan?

Kenapa dia hidup seperti ini? Dan kalau tidak seperti ini, seperti apa?

Apa yang ia inginkan?

Ia hanya ingin…tidak usah bangun besok. Tidak ada hari esok.

Diangkatnya tangan seakan meraih langit-langit. Kirara mengerjap. Ia bangkit dan duduk, lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah dapur kecilnya. Dari laci alat-alat dapur ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil yang sangat tajam.

Ketika ia menoreh lagi jari-jari tangannya, merasakan perih dan darahnya menetes, mata Kirara yang telah redup itu menyala.

Ia menemukan jawabannya.

Segera ia mencari-cari dalam tas kerjanya, menyalakan laptop, duduk di kursi.

Lalu mulai menulis.

~.X.~

Pagi yang cerah. Pekerjaan mulai menumpuk, namun kopi susu yang hangat menemaninya. Terasaka-san mengambil cuti sakit, sehingga beban ditambahkan pada Kirara dan Sugaya.

"Untuk laporan ini kita akan butuh tanda tangan Terasaka-san," kata Kirara, melambaikan sebuah map. Sugaya menerima map itu dengan terkejut.

"Sudah selesai? Cepat sekali, kau hebat, Hazama-kun."

Saat itu ponselnya berdering. Kirara meminta ijin untuk mengangatnya; dari sepupunya. Sugaya memeriksa laporan itu sejenak sembari menunggu Kirara selesai menelepon.

"Dari sepupu."

"Ada apa?"

"Yah, mereka butuh uang." Kirara mengangkat bahu. Sugaya memandanginya sejenak, tersenyum.

"Nanti kalau kau sudah menikah, kau tidak akan bisa sering-sering memberi uang pada sepupu-sepupumu, bukan? Ah iya, apa kau sudah ada calon? Aku belum pernah mendengar kehidupanmu soal pernikahan, Hazama-kun."

Dia baru sadar. Sudah setahun, dan Sugaya baru bertanya sekarang?

"Hm, saya masih belum tertarik."

"Eh? Kau sudah dua puluh lima, loh."

"Baiklah, tidak ada yang tertarik kalau begitu…"

"Jangan bilang begitu, menurutku seharusnya kau cukup banyak yang mengejar. Maksudku, lihat, kau mapan, bisa memasak, rajin, dan meski tidak secantik istriku, kau cukup cantik."

"Hahaha…"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. AHAHAHAHAH—

"Yah, belum tahu juga. Tidak ada desakan, sih, tapi ibu saya sudah mengingatkan untuk menabung untuk pernikahan…"

"Wah, jangan-jangan perjodohan?"

Kirara mau tertawa keras-keras sambil lompat dari atap kantor. Kalau benar ibunya dan ayahnya melakukan hal segila itu, ia harus mencari revolver sekarang juga.

"Ah, maaf," Sugaya juga menyadari ponselnya bergetar, lalu mengembalikan mapnya. "Istriku menelepon; bisa ke ruang rapat duluan? Isogai dan Okuda pasti sudah menunggu. Aku angkat ini dulu."

"Baiklah."

Kirara tidak langsung pergi. Ia mengamati Sugaya yang berbicara lembut pada istrinya melalui telepon.

Ia sudah melihat berbagai hasil pernikahan. Misalnya ayah dan ibunya yang karena dinas kantor mereka berpisah, namun rata-rata mereka cukup saling menyayangi. Kadang ayahnya mengeluhkan soal ibunya yang egois, kadang ibunya mengeluhkan suaminya yang jika marah diam.

Lalu dari sepupu-sepupunya, Kirara juga mengerti soal perselingkuhan. Bibinya harus bekerja di luar negeri menjadi buruh karena suaminya telah menikah lagi dengan istri yang lebih muda. Si brengsek itu mengundang istri pertama dan anak-anaknya ke rumah baru mereka, lalu berciuman dengan istri mudanya. Bibinya pun ikut depresi seperti ibu Kirara, mungkin lebih parah. Wanita itu yang mengajarinya merokok.

Adapun pasangan muda seperti Sugaya dan istrinya yang masih segar dan penuh cinta, dikaruniai seorang anak perempuan. Kirara berusaha membayangkan bagaimana orang yang mudah bosan seperti Sugaya meneruskan pernikahan, namun melihat tampangnya, pria itu sepertinya tidak akan selingkuh; pernikahan dan seks bukan hal utama dalam hidupnya. Istri Sugaya beruntung, tapi apakah Sugaya beruntung? Tidak bisa diterka.

Adapun rekannya Manami Okuda, resepsionis di lantai satu yang terkena sial. Tunangannya _gay_ , dan ia menyadari itu saat ibu tunangannya memintanya menandatangani perjanjian pernikahan; Okuda terlanjur menolak lamaran dari pria yang benar-benar mencintainya. Selama beberapa bulan semenjak itu sepertinya wanita berkacamata tersebut mulai beralih pada wanita.

Kirara memain-mainkan bolpoinnya, menunggu di ruang rapat yang masih kosong, memikirkan semua ini.

Untuk dirinya sendiri, karena ia tidak bisa membayangkan masa depan apapun selain kegelapan, ia merasa tidak ada harapan untuknya hidup bersama manusia lain. Siapa juga orang yang mau hidup dengan wanita yang mati rasa?

"Halo, Hazama-san, sudah lama menunggu?" Okuda datang terlebih dahulu. Wanita itu tampak lebih dewasa dari terakhir Hazama melihatnya; ada sebuah cincin baru di jari manisnya.

"Siapa calonnya?"

"Ah…um…heheh…Akari-chan. Akari Yukimura. Kami bertemu dua bulan lalu di Kyushu, saat aku cuti." Okuda tertawa malu-malu, menjelaskan mereka akan pindah ke Shibuya untuk menikah bulan depan.

Kirara ingat jelas dua bulan lalu itu tidak lama setelah Okuda mengetahui bahwa tunangannya gay dan sang ibu memaksanya menikah demi menjaga nama keluarga.

"Hazama-kun, kau tidak mau cuti? Mungkin bisa membuatmu lebih riang."

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku cuti ke Belanda. Ah, omong-omong soal itu, Okuda-san, kau bisa bahasa Belanda, bukan?"

Kirara dan Okuda mengobrolkan soal Belanda; ia meminta Okuda menuliskan pengantar untuk memasuki suatu keanggotaan di Belanda. Sebelum pembicaraan mereka selesai, Isogai datang bersama Sugaya dan tiga rekan lainnya. Rapat segera dimulai.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blank Screen**

* * *

Meski jalanan malam itu sangat sepi, lampu lalu lintas tetap mematuhi jadwalnya berwarna merah, dan Kirara yang tidak terburu-buru untuk apapun menghentikan mobilnya. Kesunyian yang hampa. Radio mobilnya masih tetap rusak, dan ia masih belum melakukan apapun soal itu.

Sudah tiga minggu, dan ia tidak sempat pergi ke bengkel. Rasanya lebih mending ia berjalan ke halte dari pada mengemudi dalam kesunyian seperti ini.

Ia benci kesunyian, karena ini membuatnya berpikir terlalu banyak. Kesunyian saat ia masih bekerja sih tidak masalah, namun kesunyian dalam penantian…

Dipandanginya lampu merah itu.

Hidup. Dua puluh lima tahun, sepuluh tahun, tujuh puluh enam tahun. Entah untuk apa semua ini jika dunia pada akhirnya akan berakhir. Kenapa dunia ada? Kenapa dia lahir? Jika untuk bahagia, mungkinkah ia tidak akan mengeluh?

Ia sadar, kehidupannya bukannya suatu yang penuh sengsara. Kirara tahu betul, lebih banyak orang yang sengsara dari pada dirinya, namun terus saja hidup, dan semuanya mengejar kemapanan. Bahkan orang-orang jenius yang ingin membuat dunia lebih baik, ujung-ujungnya adalah kemapanan.

Apa artinya mengerjar kemapanan!?

Dari jaman batu pun manusia purba sudah bisa mapan!

Jadi yang benar-benar dicari adalah 'bagaimana' mendapatkan kemapanan tersebut?

Misalnya, menjadi arsitek sukses dan terkenal. Menjadi penemu yang sukses dan terkenal. Usaha yang sukses dan terkenal. Dikelilingi orang-orang yang mencintai dan dicintai, yang nantinya juga akan mati. Apakah itu maksudnya _live in the presence_? Lalu kenapa? Apa artinya semua itu?

Ia memikirkan lagi saat menyelesaikan naskah drama pertamanya dan ditampilkan dengan sukses saat festival sekolah. Saat itu ia semakin yakin ia bisa jadi penulis. Dan ia akan sangat bahagia melihat orang-orang menonton atau membaca karyanya.

Dan sekarang, ia berpikir; seandainya ia berhasil meraih semua itu…lalu kenapa? Apa artinya? Setelah itu apa?

Ia membayangkan tirai merah menutup dan kegelapan. Akhir yang manis. Kirara mengerti bahwa ia sedikit depresi, dan itu adalah sesuatu yang akan ia alami dan lalui. Tapi sekarang ia sudah mati rasa. Bahkan oleh depresi.

Ketika merasakan depresi, setelah melalui itu biasanya dunia menjadi sedikit cerah dan memiliki harapan.

Tapi sekarang…

Lalu kenapa kalau ada harapan?

Jikalau saat ini dunia mencapai titik jenuh hingga tidak bisa terjadi kemajuan, lalu kenapa? Kalau pun ada kemajuan, memangnya kenapa? Toh kemajuan hanya diarahkan menuju kemapanan. Mungkin entah bagaimana dalam perkembangannya, kemajuan tanpa sengaja meledakkan dunia, itu masalah lain.

Lampu menjadi hijau. Kirara menekan giginya dan menginjak gas.

Ia benci mobilnya yang sunyi. Isi kepalanya jadi semakin tak keruan.

~.X.~

Pagi kerja berikutnya, Yuuma Isogai naik ke lantainya dan mencarinya, membawa suatu paket.

"Hazama-san! Ini! Sudah tercetak!"

Kirara memandang paket berbungkus cokelat itu dan merobek bungkusnya. Ia terdiam sejenak.

"Bukumu! Bukumu akhirnya terbit!" seru Isogai tampak semangat sekali, mata keemasannya berbinar. "Aku sudah menerima kopianku, hahaha! Ini dia, mau menandatanganinya untukku, Hazama-sensei?"

Isogai menyodorkan kopian miliknya. Kirara tertawa dan mencari-cari bolpoin.

"Ah, pakai ini," Isogai menyodoran pena yang dulu didapatkannya dari Kirara. Ia tersenyum penuh arti, memandangi rekannya menandatangani buku tersebut. "Kudengar royaltimu sudah masuk dari tadi malam; sepertinya penjualannya cukup bagus.

"Menurutmu begitu? Aku belum memeriksa tabunganku sama sekali…"

"Aku senang sekali, aku bangga padamu, Hazama-san. Aku masih ingat kau menyodorkan naskah ini padaku, menurutku ceritanya sangat gelap dan realistis, tapi ada sesuatu yang romantik tentang itu…"

"Isogai-san, jangan mulai sekarang, nanti kau mulai menyampah tentang karakter kesukaanmu."

"Kau malah memancingku, Hazama-san! Aku memang baru mau membicarakan karakter kesukaanku, Sano Ibaragi. Sebaiknya kita turun ke kantin dan memesan kopi, lalu aku mulai membicarakan soal Sano Ibaragi…"

Isogai tersenyum melihat Kirara tertawa dan mengiyakan. Mereka pun turun ke kantin. Sambil menunggu, Kirara tiba-tiba membicarakan tentang mobil.

"Menurutmu di kantor kita ada yang butuh mobil tidak?"

"Hmm…sudah menanyakan Sugaya-san? Aku rasa Maehara dan Okajima juga butuh. Rumah mereka di kota ini, tapi lebih jauh dari apartemenmu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mm, aku akan menanyai mereka. Atau memasang pengumuman. Aku akan menjual murah mobilku. Radionya rusak, tapi aku rasa bisa diperbaiki sendiri. Aku sudah membawa surat-suratnya juga di mobil."

Isogai tampak terkejut. "Kau mendadak dan tampaknya buru-buru sekali menyingkirkan mobil itu? Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi," Kirara mengangkat bahu. Rekannya makin tampak terkejut, matanya melebar.

"Kau…akhirnya tunangan? Punya pacar?"

Wanita berambut hitam itu mengerjap beberapa kali.

PFHT.

"Hahaha, bukan…Bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Memangnya kenapa tidak boleh?" Kirara balas bertanya. "Itu mobilku, jadi terserah aku, bukan?"

Isogai terdiam, namun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Lalu kau mau naik bis pulang? Bukannya kau sering pulang larut sampai tidak ada jadwal bis?"

Pelayan kantin datang membawakan kopi mereka, dan Kirara berkata; "Bukannya tadi kita ke sini mau membicarakan Sano Ibaragi?"

~.X.~

Dan benar saja kata Isogai, Kirara pulang malam sekali karena laporannya ditolak dan harus direvisi. Ia merasakan sedikit migren saat akhirnya duduk di kursinya dan memandangi laporan keuangan itu.

Memangnya bagaimana bisa dia tahu kalau ternyata salah satu investor mereka mundur? Dia hanya mengolah data yang sudah ada! Tentu saja Kirara tidak berkata begitu pada kepala kantornya, bisa-bisa ia dipenggal di tempat.

Yah, lalu kenapa. Ia tinggal mengerjakan ini lagi. Mungkin sebaiknya ia menginap di kantor sekalian. Entah kenapa, mungkin karena suntuk, matanya jatuh memandang bukunya yang akhirnya terbit. Ia pun memeriksa akun banknya secara online.

Wah, ia bertambah kaya hanya dari royalti.

Kirara memandangi saldonya yang kini cukup banyak nolnya untuk membeli _penthouse_ atau bahkan rumah di Norwegia. Mungkin masih cukup juga kalau ia mau beli mobil baru; Roll Royce.

Lalu kenapa. Ia mendengus dan menutup _browser_ , memulai revisi laporan keuangannya. Ia ingin mengalihkan pikirannya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu memaksa lembur seperti ini. Rekan-rekannya yang lain biasanya menunda hingga hari Jumat untuk lembur. Sugaya sendiri sudah pergi untuk karaoke dengan yang lain. Namun mereka tidak pernah mengajak Kirara.

Ia tahu, entah kenapa salah satu rekannya di situ, Kaho Tsuchiya, sepertinya tidak menyukainya. Mereka tidak pernah berbicara, mungkin karena Tsuchiya tidak senang jika ia tidak datang duluan padanya. Tapi di samping itu tentu saja mereka sopan pada satu sama lain. Kirara juga tidak terlalu mempedulikan wanita itu.

Ia tidak punya waktu mengobrol saat jam kerja seperti Tsuchiya yang seorang operator, sekretaris yang mondar-mandir dan duduk menunggu telepon. Atasan Tsuchiya tidak seperti Terasaka, yang lebih senang mengurus di lapangan dan masih gelagapan cara memakai _mail merge_ untuk mencetak surat massal.

Jadi karena Tsuchiya tidak menyenangi kepribadian Kirara dalam bekerja, wanita itu barangkali tidak mengajaknya acara-acara keluar sepulang kerja. Kirara yang tidak punya alasan untuk pulang cepat-cepat pun lembur.

Teman-teman dari masa kuliah atau semacam itu tentu saja masih ramai di media sosial bahkan grup pembicaraan, namun Kirara sadar diri dia bukannya orang yang mudah diingat. Ia juga tidak mudah didekati, mengajak Kirara mengobrol adalah hal yang sulit. Kirara sendiri sadar akan hal itu.

Ia ingat saat SMA dan kuliah, ia berusaha keras untuk mengubah kesan tersebut. Ia ingin punya banyak teman; ia bisa membicarakan apa saja dengan siapa saja, wawasannya luas, ia ingin tampak bersahabat.

Namun akhirnya toh Kirara berakhir di kantor ini, apa gunanya ia beramah tamah di luar profesionalitas?

"Nah benar kan, kau pulang malam lagi."

Aroma kopi menguar dari pintu ganda yang berayun terbuka oleh bahu Isogai. Pria itu membawakan dua cangkir kopi panas yang berasap.

"Kau sendiri belum pulang?"

"Aku baru membaca ulang bukumu setelah editorial. Aku menyesal; seharusnya aku membacanya di rumah. Kalau aku teruskan di sini bisa-bisa aku tidak pulang…Kopi?"

Kirara berterima kasih dan menerima cangkirnya setelah menekan tombol _print_ di layar.

"Aku baru saja selesai…Ah, dan sudah jam sebelas." Ia mendengus getir melihat jam digital di pojok monitornya. Mereka terdiam sejenak, menikmati kopi, mendengarkan mesin cetak bekerja.

Isogai menghela napas dan meletakkan cangkirnya di meja kerja Kirara.

"Hazama-san…kau baik-baik saja?"

Kirara menyeruput kopinya, melirik Isogai dengan alis terangkat, isyarat bingung.

"Bukumu akhirnya terbit. Dan ternyata penjualannya sangat tinggi—aku yakin sebentar lagi akan ada yang meminta terjemahan atau adaptasi dalam bentuk drama atau anime. Bukannya ini impianmu?"

Wanita keriting itu menurunkan cangkirnya. Jari-jarinya bermain-main dengan bibir cangkir, berpikir.

"Ini impianku, kau benar."

"Tapi kau tampak…entahlah, biasa saja."

Kirara kemudian memandangi Isogai agak lama. Pria ini sangat ramah dan bersahabat, sosok yang dulu ingin Kirara tiru. Isogai sangat perhatian pada semua rekannya, hingga masalah pribadi mereka. Dekat dengan semuanya, dan mencintai pekerjaannya di kantor ini.

Isogai adalah karakter itu. Karakter yang sudah melalui kehidupan sengsara dan yang diinginkannya hanyalah hidup damai dalam kemapanan dikelilingi orang-orang yang dicintai dan mencintainya.

"Aku bukannya orang yang ekspresif," Kirara memasang senyum tenang. "Saat aku diterima oleh tiga perusahaan dulu, aku juga seperti ini."

 _Baiklah, sebenarnya karena aku memang tidak peduli soal masuk perusahaan manapun…_

"Tapi aku memang senang kok." Kirara jeda sejenak untuk menghabiskan kopinya dan menyambar laporannya yang masih hangat dari mesin cetak. "Royalti yang masuk semuanya akan kusumbangkan ke Afrika."

"Semuanya?" Isogai tampak tersenyum.

"Ya. Tapi aku akan liburan ke Belanda tidak lama lagi. Terima kasih, Isogai-san. Aku ingat, kau yang pertama membantuku soal penerbitan ini. Maaf aku bukan orang yang cukup ekspresif…" ia berkata sembari merapikan laporannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam map.

"Tidak, aku hanya cemas…Tapi memang, aku senang sekali menjadi penggemarmu yang pertama, Hazama-san," Isogai tersenyum cerah. "Kau sudah selesai?"

"Ya. Letakkan saja cangkirmu kalau sudah. Besok _CS_ lantai ini akan membersihkannya. Aku harap malam ini tidak hujan, soalnya aku harus jalan."

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kau kuantar dengan mobilku, Hazama-san. Nah, kau tidak boleh menolak, karena sekarang aku ingat, kau satu-satunya rekanku di kantor ini yang belum pernah kuantar dengan mobilku."

Isogai tersenyum melihat Kirara tertawa dan akhirnya mengiyakan. Mobil Isogai adalah audi hitam yang sederhana, ia beli dengan harga murah, sudah pernah dimiliki sebelumnya, namun pria itu menjaga semua barangnya dengan baik. Mobilnya sangat nyaman dan berbau apel, tentu saja banyak rekan yang suka menumpang mobilnya.

"Jadi," Isogai memasang sabuknya setelah memastikan Kirara telah melakukannya terlebih dahulu. "Belanda? Mau menikmati tulip di bulan November?" Isogai memutar kunci dan menyalakan mesin. Kirara mendengus geli.

"Jangan konyol, tentu saja aku pergi bulan April."

"Eh? Bukannya itu terlalu lama?"

Kirara tersenyum tajam dan menatap pemutar musik di dasbor. "Aku masih banyak urusan. Boleh kuputar musik?"

Isogai belum mengijinkan, namun musik telah mengisi mobilnya dan Kirara meminta ijin untuk tidur sejenak. Merasa dipercaya, pria itu pun menyerah dan mobil pun meluncur keluar dari parkir bawah tanah kantor tersebut.


	6. Chapter 6

**Blank Screen**

* * *

Belum ada seminggu Kirara menjual mobilnya pada Maehara.

"Mobilmu andai kata kuuangkan, apa kau keberatan?" Maehara bertanya suatu ketika menjelang waktu makan siang. Kirara sedang menggunakan mesin fotokopi di lantai dua.

"Sekarang itu mobilmu. Surat-surat juga sudah beres, tentu saja itu terserah padamu."

"Terima kasih, Hazama-kun," Maehara nyengir dan berlalu. Kirara mengangguk dan segera mengumpulkan hasil fotokopinya.

November telah tiba. Pagi ini ibunya menelepon, namun Kirara meletakkan ponselnya di dalam kamar dan bergelung di sofa sampai wanita itu berhenti meneleponnya. Ia cukup yakin wanita itu membicarakan soal buku yang ia publikasikan.

"Na, Hazama-san, lama tidak mengobrol," ternyata Tsuchiya telah menungguinya di kubikel kerja Kirara.

 _Lebih seperti 'tidak pernah'_ _,_ _sebenarnya…_

"Pertama, aku melihat berita pagi ini, bukumu mendapat peringkat pertama _best seller_ , dan seharusnya kau sudah masuk televisi, bukan? Ah, maaf aku lancang, tapi aku melihat surat-surat ini di mejamu…ini pasti permintaan soal terjemahan, ya?"

"Ya, begitulah." Kirara tersenyum sopan, meski dalam hati ia ingin wanita ini segera enyah. Entah Tsuchiya sekarang menganggapnya cukup keren untuk didekati atau tujuan lain, ia tidak peduli.

"Kudengar kau mendapat royalti mengesankan…Apa kau masih akan bekerja di sini?"

"Hm, Tsuchiya-san, apa kau ke sini untuk menanyakan itu, atau itu termasuk paket basa-basimu?"

Seketika, ruangan itu senyap.

Beberapa rekan kerja lainnya jelas mendengar itu dan langsung menoleh, bahkan berdiri untuk melihat mereka. Tsuchiya merona hebat, jelas lidahnya terikat karena semua responnya akan serba salah. Kirara tidak peduli, ia melewati wanita itu dan duduk di kursi kerjanya, merapikan hasil fotokopian dan mulai melipat untuk mengirim surat-surat tersebut.

~.X.~

Sebuah undangan wawancara dari perusahaan televisi. Kirara yang dulu akan berguling-guling di kasur dan tertawa-tawa penuh kemenangan.

Namun surat undangan itu sudah tergeletak di meja kerja Kirara selama dua minggu lebih. Untuk apa ia membicarakan soal kesuksesan bukunya?

Dulu ia akan senang sekali mendapat kesempatan berkata di televisi; "Orang tua saya sebenarnya tidak mendukung saya menulis sama sekali, namun lihatlah di mana saya sekarang."

Tapi kini ia tidak merasa ada dorongan untuk itu. Ayah dan ibunya telah menelepon dan membombardir kotak pesan untuk minta maaf padanya. Jujur itu hanya membuatnya kecewa; kedua orang itu ingin cari muka sampai akhir, takut anaknya mempermalukannya secara nasional, padahal memang begitu nyatanya. Untuk ayahnya, jujur saja ia maklum, karena ayahnya juga bekerja di kantor yang begitu menjunjung citra.

Ah, masa bodoh.

Jika ditanya apa rencananya ke depan setelah semua ini…Ia masih melihat kegelapan.

Ia tidak merasakan apapun dari menulis, dan itu membuatnya hancur.

Dan tentu saja pertanyaan Tsuchiya soal terus bekerja di sini ada dalam pikirannya. Bukankah sudah sesuai dengan rencana bahwa ia akan menerbitkan novel, lalu debut menjadi penulis tetap, melamar ke penerbit, berhenti bekerja di kantor ini?

Tapi ia tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Karena ia berpikir…setelah itu apa? Apakah ia diharapkan menulis lagi? Bagaimana pekerjaan di sebuah kantor penerbit? Kirara sadar bahwa ia tidak akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang ia inginkan atau ia mampu dalam dunia pekerjaan manapun.

Dan ia bahkan tidak tahu lagi apa yang ia inginkan…

"Sebentar lagi Isogai ulang tahun," Sugaya berkata, melongok dari kubikelnya. "Kau kan penulis favoritnya, pasti dia akan senang sekali kalau kau memberinya hadiah."

"Aku sudah menandatangani bukunya."

"Astaga aku jadi ingat, aku harus minta tanda tanganmu juga."

"Laporan tadi? Sudah kutandatangani…"

"Bukan! Maksudku di bukumu…Pasti kalau kau terima wawancara itu dan proposal adaptasi film, kau tidak akan bekerja di sini lagi dan akan susah meminta tanda tanganmu!" Sugaya tertawa, dan Kirara hanya memaksakan dengus geli.

Lalu ia mengernyit bingung.

"Isogai-san akan ulang tahun?"

"Benar, bulan ini. Bukankah ada di aplikasi kepegawaian?"

Jujur saja, Kirara paling apatis memeriksa aplikasi itu. Tapi ia diam saja. Tradisi kantor adalah membuat perayaan tiap bulan untuk pegawai-pegawai yang berulang tahun di bulan tersebut. Kebetulan saja, di kantor mereka, hanya Isogai yang berulang tahun di bulan November.

Namun, meski dengan kebaikan dan keramahan Isogai, bahkan dengan uluran persahabatan dari pria itu, Kirara merasa ia sudah berada jauh dalam kegelapan.

Ia sudah mencapai titik bahwa membuat orang lain senang tidak memberinya apapun.

Jika ia seorang yang religius, ia akan berbuat baik demi pahala, atau demi pengampunan.

Atau kah jika ia masih depresi, berbuat baik dan membuat orang lain bahagia membantunya untuk berhenti membenci diri sendiri dan menyadari bahwa ia masih berguna untuk dunia ini.

Tapi Kirara berada dalam _standstill_. Dan dia harus mengurus koleksi bukunya.

Lalu ia mendapatkan ide yang akan memudahkan kebutuhannya.

Siang itu ia jarang-jarang menghampiri lantai satu dan menemui Isogai.

"Isogai-san, kau akan berulang tahun bulan ini, bukan?" Isogai tampak terkejut dengan pendekatan ini, tapi tersenyum malu dan menanyakan ada apa. "Dalam pesta bulanan nanti, bagaimana kalau kau juga mengadakan sumbangan buku untuk panti asuhan? Umumkan saja pada kantor untuk menyisihkan buku-buku mereka yang tidak dibaca lagi."

"Ah…Itu ide yang bagus, Hazama-san!" Isogai tersenyum riang, wajahnya bersinar.

Kirara tersenyum kecil, bertanya-tanya apakah ia pernah bersinar seperti itu.

"Aku akan segera membuat proposalnya. Aku pernah mendengar suatu panti asuhan yang juga membuka perpustakaan umum. Mungkin pesta ulang tahun bisa dipindah ke sana sekalian."

"Aku harap pesta itu menyenangkan untukmu. Akan kuberikan buku-bukuku."

Menjelang akhir bulan itu, selain buku-buku dari rekan-rekannya yang terkumpul satu kardus, Isogai mendapatkan empat kardus penuh buku dari seluruh koleksi Kirara Hazama.


	7. Chapter 7

**Blank Screen**

* * *

Sebentar lagi November berakhir. Kirara baru menyelesaikan mengepakkan buku-buku di apartemennya. Ia merasa pusing tiap kali memikirkan harus pulang ke rumahnya dan mengumpulkan buku-buku di sana.

Lalu ia teringat pada sepupu-sepupunya, dan segera mengetik di laptopnya.

Jika neraka itu nyata, Kirara akan dihukum oleh banyak hal, terutama kedurhakaan. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat ibunya. Mendengar wanita itu.

Wanita itu butuh psikiater, tapi ia terlalu gila untuk mengakui kejiwaannya.

Ia meraba-raba ke laci untuk mengeluarkan kotak rokok kosong. Merutuk, Kirara menyambar dompet dan kunci apartemennya. Ia menyadari kebiasaannya pusing lalu merokok tiap kali memikirkan rumah. Memang seburuk itu di sana.

Tapi susah digambarkan.

Ibunya adalah yang paling hobi cari muka dan paling mudah marah jika dipermalukan sedikit meskipun hanya suatu candaan. Namun yang dikecam selalu saja Kirara. Mengeluh juga mengeluh pada Kirara. Menggosipkan bibi-bibinya juga menggosip pada Kirara.

Wanita itu tidak punya teman, tidak punya pekerjaan, sendirian, pikun, histeris, depresi, dan menyalahkan keadaan. Muluk-muluk, malas, plin-plan, egois…Apakah wanita itu tidak pernah berintrospeksi, Kirara kadang bertanya-tanya.

Ibunya telah kehilangan respek dari anaknya dan tidak pernah menanyai diri sendiri kenapa bisa begitu. Kirara sudah tidak benar-benar mendengarkan ibunya sejak ia bekerja. Kerap kali wanita itu menggunakan kartu 'mengandung sembilan bulan', Kirara dalam hati tertawa ironis. Ia pikir wanita itu akan lebih pengertian dan lebih rajin jika dirinya sudah memasuki dunia kerja.

Pikir ibunya, ia bersenang-senang dan bagai liburan di kantor, jadi jika ia pulang ke rumah, Kirara harus rela menjadi buruh di rumah.

Jujur, jika sudah seperti itu, ibu Kirara dan bibinya tidak jauh beda.

"Rokoknya satu lusin," Ujarnya pada kasir sembari meletakkan serenteng botol bir. Kasir mengambilkannya selusin pak rokok, dan Kirara membayar dengan debit.

Sialnya, ternyata hujan masih turun di bulan November itu. Ia terpaksa membeli payung juga.

Suara hujan yang ramai membuatnya berhenti berpikir sejenak. Lalu ia berhenti.

Ia mendengar suara meminta tolong, namun tidak bisa menemukan sumbernya.

Ia berputar di tempat, lalu berhenti, mengenali arah datangnya suara. Dilipatnya payung, dibiarkannya dirinya basah, ia letakkan benda itu di pinggir jalan. Kirara membungkuk ke lubang selokan kecil di dekat kotak pos.

Seekor kucing hitam terjepit di sana oleh arus air, namun tubuhnya terlalu besar untuk melewati saluran. Kirara buru-buru meraih tengkuk kucing itu, membuatnya lumpuh, lalu dengan hati-hati mencengkeram dada hewan tersebut sebelum menariknya keluar selokan.

Masih diam karena tengkuknya dipegangi, kendati mata hijau kucing itu melotot garang padanya, Kirara pun menyambar plastik belanjaan dan payungnya dengan satu tangan sebelum membawa kucing itu pulang bersamanya.

Sampai di depan apartemen, ia baru menyadari tanda 'No Pets' di depan pintu masuk. Namun ia melihat ke sana kemari dan menyelonong masuk begitu saja. Sambil menunggu lift terbuka, Kirara memeriksa kotak posnya.

Ia tersenyum kecil mendapati surat yang telah ia tunggu. Akhirnya lift terbuka, baru naik dari lantai dasar parkiran.

Sialnya lift sedang tidak kosong saat terbuka. Seorang pria berambut pirang madu tampak terbeliak melihat Kirara membawa kucing hitam itu.

Mereka hening begitu lama hingga pintu lift nyaris tertutup, namun pria itu langsung mengorbankan kakinya untuk menahan agar pintu lift terbuka.

"Cepat, masuklah sebelum ada yang lihat." Katanya.

Kirara buru-buru masuk, dan karena si kucing tampaknya sudah pasrah berada di dalam ruangan sempit itu, ia mengubah posisinya jadi menggendong. Pria di sebelahnya seakan berusaha tidak melihatnya, namun terus saja melirik-lirik.

Jadi Kirara balas melirik. Pria itu kurus. Wajahnya ceria dan lembut, rambutnya pirang kecokelatan madu. Ia memakai bangle di kedua tangan, dan tampaknya sudah lama tidak tidur.

"Kau lantai berapa?" tanya dia. Ketika Kirara menjawab, pemuda itu berkata bahwa apartemen mereka berada di lantai yang sama. Ia kemudian menanyakan soal kucing itu.

"Aku tidak keberatan soal kucing…tapi sampai kapan kau akan memelihara hewan itu?"

"Aku akan mengeringkannya, memberinya makan sekali, lalu ia boleh keluar lewat balkon. Tempat ini dekat banyak gedung-gedung pencakar, ia akan baik-baik saja di atas."

"Mm…Kau baik sekali." Pria itu berkata, sambil menunduk. Lift belum pernah selambat itu. "Kau pasti Kirara Hazama. Aku baru pindah, dan aku sudah melihat yang lainnya. Kau selalu pulang malam, jadi aku tidak sempat menyapamu. Panggil saja aku Ikeda."

"Oh, maaf aku belum berkenalan denganmu lama sekali…" Kirara berusaha menjulurkan tangan, dan Ikeda tertawa kecil, menjabatnya. "Kau merokok?"

"Hm? Iya."

"Karena aku tidak bawa penganan penyambutan, bagaimana dengan sekotak rokok dan sebotol bir ini?"

Ikeda tertawa, namun menerima tawarannya. Akhirnya lift berhenti. Mereka bertukar selamat tinggal, dan Ikeda pergi ke ujung lorong di mana kamarnya berada. Kirara buru-buru masuk sebelum ada orang lain yang melihatnya membawa kucing. Hewan itu langsung melompat ke karpet setelah Kirara masuk ke kamarnya.

Ia terhenyak sejenak memikirkan perbuatannya.

Kucing itu telah menyukainya dan mengelus-eluskan kepalanya ke kakinya. Kirara mendecakkan lidah dan membawa hewan itu ke kamar mandi, memandikannya. Sepertinya hewan tersebut sudah pernah dipelihara, dan bulunya cukup panjang, jelas bukan kucing liar biasa.

Kirara memberikan sekaleng tuna dari persediaannya yang hanya berkurang tiga hari sekali. Setelah kucing itu makan dengan puas, ia bersolek, lalu naik ke tempat tidur Kirara dan bergelung.

Wanita berambut hitam itu mengerang, mengusap-usap rambutnya frustrasi dengan handuk kering.

Benar saja, keesokan harinya, pemilik apartemen memarahinya; ia tahu kucing itu ada, karena ada CCTV di pintu depan. Beliau menyuruhnya mengusir hewan itu, dan itulah yang dilakukan Kirara.

Namun kucing hitam itu, kendati tidak muncul dan bermain di lorong apartemen, terus menyelinap melalui balkon dan masuk ke kamarnya saat Kirara merokok.

Beberapa minggu setelah itu, saat Kirara hendak bergegas ke kantor, ia bertemu lagi dengan Ikeda di lift; Kirara sedang sibuk membersihkan bulu kucing dari jas kerjanya.

"Coba selotip," saran Ikeda.

"Kau pernah punya kucing?"

"Ya…Tapi sudah mati. Sebenarnya aku mencari apartemen yang menerima hewan."

Kirara menatapnya. "Kau punya peliharaan?"

"Belum, aku akan mencari jika aku sudah mendapatkan apartemen yang menerima hewan peliharaan."

"Kalau sudah, maukah kau ambil kucing hitam itu? Ia terus masuk ke kamarku." Ikeda tertawa.

"Hmm, aku rasa itu tidak bisa. Kucing itu sudah menempel padamu, Hazama-san." Tambah pria itu, lalu senyumnya menghilang. "Punya peliharaan bisa membantumu memberi alasan untuk pulang dan bangun pagi. Mereka akan menghancurkan perabot jika tidak diberi makan."

Kirara memandangi pria itu lagi.

Ikeda tersenyum penuh arti padanya dan melambaikan tangannya yang berbangle.

"Semoga kita masih bertemu lagi."


	8. Chapter 8

**Blank Screen**

* * *

Terasaka jarang sekali menghampiri meja kerjanya, kadang Kirara lupa pria itu atasannya.

"Jadi kau mau cuti bulan April?"

"Iya, ada apa pak?"

"Bisakah kau majukan Desember ini saja? April ini aku ingin kau menghadiri rapat ke Haiti. Aku sendiri harus mewakili kepala kantor kita dalam workshop stock market bulan itu di Osaka. Aku tidak pandai bahasa Inggris sepertimu."

Kirara terdiam cukup lama, dan wajahnya sangat pucat, Terasaka sampai harus melambai di depan wajahnya.

"Oi? Kau takut ke luar negeri? Apa kusuruh Sugaya saja?"

"Tidak!"

Suara Kirara keras sekali sampai ruangan luas itu hening dan menatapnya.

"Tidak, saya saja. Saya akan cuti Desember ini." Ujar Kirara, dan mendapat senyuman dari atasannya. Ia belum duduk ketika pintu ganda terbuka dan Isogai bergegas masuk dengan wajah bingung.

Tsuchiya sudah mau menyapanya, namun Isogai menghentak ke arah Kirara.

"Hazama-san! Semua buku itu…apa benar-benar akan me—"

"Isogai-san, pelankan suaramu," Kirara mendesis. Isogai menarik napas dan mendekat.

"Buku-buku itu…tidak mungkin kau sudah tidak membaca semua itu lagi."

"Sudah tidak kubaca, aku bersumpah. Aku butuh tempat baru untuk buku-buku baru."

Isogai mengernyit padanya, menggeleng.

"Jangan bohong, beberapa di antaranya masih berbungkus plastik. Dan bukankah kau waktu itu sempat meminta penerbit tertentu untuk memberimu kopian dari Escape from Camp 44? Buku ini masih terbungkus, bahkan harganya masih tertera."

Kirara malah memikirkan lucu juga Sugaya lupa mencabut stiker harga buku sebelum memberikannya. Tapi Isogai menyentuh bahunya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Aku benar-benar cemas…Kau semakin kurus, Hazama-san…Aku rasa kau terlalu sering merokok juga akhir-akhir ini."

"Isogai, kau sedang bicara dengan Hazama? Penting tidak?" Terasaka memanggil, "Ke sini sebentar, aku ingin kau menyampaikan ini pada Asano."

Kirara dalam hati berterima kasih pada Terasaka sudah menyelamatkannya dari rombongan kecemasan Isogai. Pria itu terlalu perhatian pada semua rekan-rekan kerjanya, dan jujur saja Kirara tidak ingin kerja keras Isogai disia-siakan padanya.

~.X.~

Awal Desember, Kirara sedang mengeluarkan kardus-kardus berisi perkakas-perkakas. Kebetulan saja Ikeda sedang keluar saat melihatnya berkutat di pintu.

"Perlu bantuan?"

"Ya, terima kasih," Ikeda pun membantu Kirara mengeluarkan kardus-kardus itu. Mereka tidak perlu menurunkannya, karena petugas pos akan menurunkannya saat pengiriman. Kirara berkata bahwa ia harus mengembalikan perkakas-perkakas masak yang ia pinjam dari ibunya.

"Memangnya kau sering memasak?" tanya Ikeda, menerima bir kaleng dari Kirara. Mau tidak mau ia melihat juga lemari esnya hanya berisi bir dan air mineral.

"Aku lebih sering beli di luar, makanya aku kembalikan," Kirara berkata, membuka kalengnya dan mengangkatnya ke arah Ikeda. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku." Ikeda membenturkan pelan kalengnya pada kaleng Kirara. "Bukannya kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Tidak. Aku baru membuang sampah. Ah, kucing itu datang lagi." Ikeda mengangguk ke arah jendela. "Kenapa kau tidak membawa saja kucing itu ke rumahmu?"

Kirara mendengus getir.

"Bisa bisa ia mati di rumahku. Lebih baik dia mampir ke jendelaku. Ah, baiklah," ia meletakkan bir kalengnya dan pergi untuk mengambil sarden kalengan dari kabinet dapur. Mereka kemudian minum sambil menonton kucing itu makan.

Tatapan Ikeda jatuh pada sebuah koper kecil yang terbuka, terhampar di dekat meja makan.

"Aku akan liburan, minggu depan,"

"Ah," Ikeda mengangguk, tersenyum. "Kau selalu pulang malam. Dan, apakah pria yang selalu mengantarmu itu pacarmu?"

Wanita itu tersenyum kosong. "Jangan konyol. Dia rekan kerjaku. Sebenarnya aku berniat naik bis, tapi ia selalu mencegatku dan memaksa mengantarku pulang."

"Ho~ kedengarannya dia menyukaimu."

"Dia seperti itu pada semua orang." Kirara tersenyum kecil dan menenggak habis birnya. "Apa kau masih mau minum? Silakan saja, tapi tidak ada apa-apa di sini. Aku masih harus mengurus pekerjaanku, mengetik surat."

Ikeda tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan bermain-main dengan kucing hitam itu sebentar.

Kirara merasakan bahwa pria ini sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu, namun belum bisa menebak dengan tepat. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Lagipula, tidak ada alasan untuk Ikeda peduli juga.

Lebih bagus lagi jika Ikeda membantu.


	9. Chapter 9

**Blank Screen**

* * *

Pada suatu malam di akhir minggu pertama bulan Desember, Isogai memberinya tumpangan lagi untuk pulang. Namun kali ini pria itu seakan sangat-sangat memaksa, meski Kirara menolak, tetap saja ia berakhir di dalam audi hitam itu.

Meski begitu, hanya radio mobil yang mengisi perjalanan mereka. Keduanya sedang bersiap akan pembicaraan yang pasti akan datang, karena Isogai sendiri sepertinya tidak akan membiarkan Kirara pergi tanpa bicara.

"Jadi…yah," Isogai mengecilkan volume radio mobil. "Hazama-san…kau jadi ke Belanda Minggu ini?"

Kirara tersenyum padanya. "Iya. Kau mau oleh-oleh?"

Isogai memandanginya serius, seakan berusaha membacanya. Namun Kirara bergeming menunggu. Kekeras kepalaan Kirara ternyata menang. Isogai akhirnya tersenyum menyerah.

"Tidak…aku—" Isogai terdiam sejenak dan melihat seekor kucing hitam berdiri di trotoar memandangi mereka. Kirara mengikuti arah pandangan Isogai.

"Ah, kucing itu…" Kirara berkata. "Dia terus mendatangi jendelaku. Tapi apartemenku melarang hewan peliharaan…Isogai-san, apa kau tertarik memeliharanya? Kudengar kau suka hewan."

Isogai memandangi kucing bermata hijau tersebut.

"Entahlah, Hazama-san. Sepertinya kucing itu memandangimu terus. Aku rasa kau sudah dipilih olehnya."

"Memangnya kucing itu apa? Tongkat sihir? _Tongkat memilih majikannya_."

"Hazama-san, bisakah kau serius sebentar?"

Mobil itu hening karena Isogai benar-benar mematikan mesinnya. Kirara tetap tidak memandangnya, namun ekspresinya sudah tidak tertawa palsu.

"Aku tahu kau menganggap aku perhatian seperti ini pada semua rekan-rekan kerjaku. Tapi kau yang paling berbeda. Waktu kau pertama menunjukkan naskah novelmu…kau berbeda dengan yang sekarang ini."

Kirara diam saja. Antara ia mendengarkan atau tidak, Isogai tidak tahu. Dan ini membuatnya sedikit kesal, namun ia meneruskan dengan sabar.

"Waktu itu kau serius, kau akan menerbitkan novel itu, sukses, menjadi kaya, dan keluar dari perusahaan ini, menjadi penulis _full time_. Dan waktu itu aku sangat kagum; aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukan apa saja. Waktu itu matamu bercahaya, warnanya burgundy, cantik sekali…"

"Astaga, Isogai-san, perhatianmu mengesankan sekali—"

" _Hazama-san_ …" Isogai memotong candaan hampa itu dengan segera. "Kau juga memang bukan orang yang sosialis di antara rekan-rekanku, tapi kau sangat rajin, sekarang juga rajin, namun saat ini berbeda. Kau lebih palsu dari yang dulu. Sekarang kau lebih sering tersenyum agar tidak perlu berbicara serius dengan siapapun. Dulu kau jarang berekspresi, namun itu karena kau hanya benar-benar tersenyum saat bahagia."

Kirara akhirnya menatap Isogai dengan sangat, _sangat_ sebal. Ia tahu apa yang akan Isogai katakan, tapi ia tidak ingin mendengar hal-hal seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Isogai dari mengatakan semua ini.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya." Ujarnya, dan melepas sabuk.

Isogai segera mengunci pintu mobil.

Kirara membeku, lalu melirik dingin padanya.

"Aku tidak menginginkan perhatian ini, Isogai-san. Bisakah aku pulang? Aku harus siap-siap ke Belanda. Kau masih mau menghalangiku dari liburanku?"

Isogai menggeretakkan gigi, namun ia benar-benar habis kata. Kirara membuka paksa kunci pintu mobilnya dan melangkah keluar, mengucapkan selamat malam, dan berjalan pergi.

Kucing hitam itu mengikutinya, namun kemudian memanjat pagar apartemen untuk menyusul ke apartemen Kirara.

Isogai pun termenung dan dengan kesal mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia belum siap bicara. Ia hilang kata.


	10. Chapter 10

**Blank Screen**

* * *

Isogai benar-benar tidak bisa menempatkan dirinya di sekeliling Kirara. Tapi ia cemas. Entah kenapa wanita itu berubah. Dan Isogai ingin mengawasinya, karena ia merasa jika ia lengah sedikit, wanita itu akan lenyap.

Saat itu seseorang menutupkan pintu mobilnya.

"Kau temannya Hazama-san?" tanya pria berambut pirang madu kecokelatan. "Aku Ikeda, tetangga apartemennya. Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Bukan…ah," Isogai tertawa kecil. "Aku mencemaskannya. Apa kau lama mengenalnya?"

"Tidak, aku baru pindah ke sini…" Ikeda memandangi Isogai dari jendela mobil. Pria berambut hitam itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menyalakan mobil dan pergi, jadi Ikeda membuka pintu mobil dan masuk.

"Maaf, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," ujarnya. "Apa yang kau cemaskan soal Hazama-san?"

Isogai terdiam sejenak, separuh heran dan separuh merasa lebih tenang dengan kehadiran Ikeda. Diperhatikannya penampilan pemuda itu, dan ia merasa pria ini tidak akan mendadak menikamnya dengan pisau lipat.

"Dia berubah…menjadi sangat aneh. Aku merasa…" Isogai menghela napas, akhirnya menemukan apa kata yang tadi hilang dari ujung lidahnya. "Aku merasa Kirara Hazama tidak merasakan bahagia."

Ikeda memandanginya sejenak, dan Isogai pun lamat-lamat meneruskan dengan versi singkat bagaimana Kirara Hazama bermimpi menjadi penulis yang sukses.

"Dan ia meraih impiannya. Awalnya aku rasa ia berkelit bahwa ia bukan orang yang ekspresif, dan lama-lama ia semakin…menjauh. Ia seperti tidak peduli dengan apapun, namun ia menunjukkannya dengan berdalih seakan peduli. Ia memberiku pena miliknya," Isogai menunjukkan pena yang selalu ia bawa di kantong kemejanya. "Ini adalah pena keberuntugannya yang ia gunakan untuk menulis kerangka novel. Hadiah dari gurunya sewaktu SMP. Ia berikan begitu saja seakan ini bolpoin BIC."

"Lalu ia memberiku semua buku-bukunya untuk disumbangkan. Ia juga memberikan royalti yang ia dapat ke Afrika. Ia memberikan mobilnya hampir gratis begitu saja pada Maehara…"

Ikeda menoleh melihat sebuah taksi yang tiba di belakang mobil Isogai. Ia menoleh pada Isogai yang terdiam sejenak.

"Apakah…Apakah Hazama-san mau pergi?"

"Ya…ia mau liburan ke Belanda."

Ikeda buru-buru membuka pintu. Ia bergegas menuju taksi dan sepertinya menyuruh supir taksi tersebut pergi, namun Isogai melihat Kirara telah keluar dari apartemen membawa kopernya yang kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ikeda-san?" Kirara bertanya, bergegas, namun ternyata taksi yang ia pesan telah pergi.

Isogai pun turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri keduanya yang sepertinya berdebat.

"Aku tahu kau mau pergi ke mana dan apa yang akan kau lakukan..."

"Ya? Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Hazama-san, bukannya kau harusnya berangkat besok untuk ke Belanda?" Isogai akhirnya menengahi mereka dengan suaranya.

Kirara menatapnya dan hendak membual demi menyelamatkan dirinya dari situasi ini, namun Ikeda mendahuluinya.

"Dia mau bunuh diri."


	11. Chapter 11

**Blank Screen**

* * *

Hening.

Jalan sepi di depan apartemen itu begitu hening, namun ketiganya yakin jantung mereka berdegup kencang sekali hingga terdengar dan bergema di daerah itu. Isogai membeliak pada Kirara tidak percaya, dan wanita itu, pucat pasi, menunduk sambil menggenggam ujung kopernya. Ikeda memalingkan muka ke jalanan yang sepi.

Pemuda berambut pirang madu itu menarik napas dan segera mencengkeram bahu Kirara dengan satu tangan.

"Naik. Aku akan mendengarkan apapun yang perlu kau katakan, Hazama-san."

Kemudian Isogai baru memperhatikan kedua bangle di masing-masing pergelangan tangan Ikeda. Kirara mendecakkan lidah.

"Yang kuhadapi berbeda denganmu." katanya singkat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Ikeda, namun ia menyadari kini Isogai berada di belakangnya. Wanita berambut hitam itu terdiam sejenak.

"Aku akan berteriak bahwa kalian melakukan pemerkosaan."

"Kalau kau memang berniat melakukan itu, kau tidak akan mengancam." Ikeda berkata tajam, lalu mengangguk pada Isogai. "Ayolah, aku yakin kau tidak pernah membicarakan ini dengan siapapun."

Kirara menyeringai marah. "Kalian...kalian akan mengirimku ke rumah sakit jiwa dan membuatku memakai jaket orang gila dan memasukkanku ke ruangan sel yang terbuat dari bantalan..."

"Kami mau mendengarkan." Isogai berkata tegas.

Ia terdiam, melirik rekan kerjanya sangsi.

"Tidak ada yang perlu didengarkan. Kalian tidak akan mengerti. Aku pun tidak mengerti." ia menghela napas dan berhenti memberontak. "Kau tidak perlu memegangiku. Aku harus menelepon taksi lagi kalau ingin kabur."

Ikeda pun melepasnya, dan kedua pria itu membawa Kirara kembali ke dalam apartemen. Mereka diam saja saat berada di dalam lift. Ikeda menyuruh Isogai mengawasi Kirara, sementara ia pergi ke kamarnya sejenak untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Wanita itu diam saja di depan pintu apartemennya, dan Isogai terus memandanginya sampai Kirara menghadapinya.

"Kau gampang sekali ya, masuk apartemen wanita?"

Isogai menatap Kirara dengan tidak percaya.

"Kau pikir gampang juga membiarkanmu sendirian untuk menelepon taksi agar bisa menyelinap pergi saat aku lengah? Kau sendiri yang membuat dirimu mencemaskan, bukan aku."

Kirara mendecakkan lidah. Ia tidak pernah meremehkan Isogai, tapi ia pikir pria itu akan lengah karena sikapnya yang gentleman. Isogai benar-benar membaca pikiran liciknya. Dengan kesal ia menarik napas dan mencari-cari kunci apartemennya dalam tas.

Akhirnya, pintu terbuka.

Pria itu mencelos melihat kamar apartemen yang nyaris kosong, hanya tersisa meja dan kursi makan serta tempat tidur. Kirara menyandar pada meja makan, tangannya terlipat, wajahnya marah memandangi Isogai yang sekarang mengerti tingkah lakunya akhir-akhir ini. Kirara memang mendermakan barang-barangnya untuk menghapus jejak.

Isogai melirik Kirara seakan sedih, marah, dan kecewa. Ditatap seperti itu oleh seseorang yang biasanya ramah, membuatnya merasa harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Sialan si Ikeda itu," Kirara mendecakkan lidah dan merogoh kotak rokok dari tasnya. "Aku pasti sedang sial, dia bertemu denganmu malam ini."

"Kenapa?" Isogai akhirnya bertanya, sembari mendekati dapur kecil dan mendapati bahwa tidak ada satupun alat memasak ada di situ.

"Memastikan tidak ada benda tajam? Aku sudah mengeposkan semua alat makan dan perkakas masakku ke rumah. Aku tidak akan mati sengsara. Kau pikir kenapa aku pergi ke Belanda?"

"Tapi tanganmu..." Isogai berkata, mendekati wanita itu di meja makan. Kirara memandangi kedua tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan.

"Ah." ia tersenyum. "Kau ternyata tahu."

Isogai memalingkan pandangan. "Temanku saat SMA juga melakukannya...menyayat tangan. Kudengar itu membantunya tidak terlalu mati rasa. Secara sains juga memang rasa perih itu membangunkan hormon tertentu."

Ia kemudian menyambar rokok dari bibir Kirara, dan merampas tasnya. Kirara memandangi Isogai dengan kesal, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia menoleh.

"Ini lantai empat. Kalau aku beruntung, aku pasti langsung mati lompat dari lantai ini. Tapi kalau aku sial, aku akan merana."

Isogai menatapnya sedih, tangannya sudah meremas hancur puntung rokok itu. "Kenapa kau...sebegitu inginnya melenyapkan diri...?"

Kirara tersenyum kosong. "Kalau aku tahu, mungkin aku tidak akan cuti ke Belanda. Mungkin aku akan liburan ke Maladewa."

"Karena itu kau mau ke Belanda," Ikeda berkata sembari masuk, membawa beberapa buah pisang dan sebuah kotak. "Kau sudah mendaftar untuk mengikuti _eutanasia_."


	12. Chapter 12

**Blank Screen**

* * *

Isogai terbeliak pada Ikeda, lalu menatap Kirara nanar. Wanita itu menyipitkan mata pada Ikeda.

"Dan kau tahu ini, karena?"

Ikeda tersenyum kecil yang sedih, lalu melepas kedua _bangle_ -nya, menunjukkan bekas sayatan mengerikan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku mendaftar, dan ditolak. Tapi sebelum itu aku menuliskan surat donor organ ke rumah sakit; perjanjian agar organ-organ dalam disumbangkan kepada pihak rumah sakit yang membutuhkan. Aku melihat suratmu saat kita naik lift bersama hari hujan itu."

Ikeda menyeret salah satu kursi meja makan dan duduk. Isogai pun duduk di atas konter dapur terdekat, dan Kirara hanya memandang ke jendela dengan wajah ingin.

"Salah satu ciri-ciri orang yang akan bunuh diri adalah mendermakan barang-barangnya yang berharga; _semua barang-barang_." Ikeda berkata memecah kesunyian lagi. "Termasuk mobil...mungkin juga organ tubuh...dan semua uang..."

Kirara menghela napas, lalu berdiri, menghadapi mereka.

"Aku akan menyiapkan alibi untuk kalian. Jadi pulanglah. Aku akan pergi ke Belanda dengan jadwal yang berbeda...Mereka akan mengirim organ tubuhku dari Belanda, dan tubuhku akan dibuang ke _body farm_ di Amerika untuk penelitian. Semua pekerjaanku dikantor telah beres, aku juga sudah menyiapkan penggantiku ke Haiti April nanti. Kalian bisa tenang. Kau butuh berapa yen untuk tutup mulut, Ikeda?"

"Hazama-san!" Isogai membentak marah. "Coba dengarkan dirimu sendiri! Kenapa kau masih bersikap seakan ini normal? Mengakhiri hidupmu sendiri?"

Kirara memandangi Isogai yang tidak akan pernah memahaminya.

"Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa." ia memasang senyum palsu itu yang kini terasa begitu cocok di wajahnya.

Namun bibirnya bergetar ketika akhirnya ia mengatakan itu.

"Tidak merasakan apa-apa."


	13. Chapter 13

**Blank Screen**

* * *

Isogai masih diam, namun tatapannya menusuk, meminta konfirmasi.

"Baiklah...aku bisa merasakan sesuatu...tapi...aku tidak merasa senang sama sekali." Kirara memalsukan tawa dan berjalan mundur, sebelum duduk di lantai, memeluk lututnya.

"Aku tidak..." ia menghela napas dan menjambak rambutnya.

"Hazama-san..." Isogai beranjak dan menghampiri wanita itu, mengelus belakang punggungnya. Ia menoleh pada Ikeda.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Ikeda tampak menautkan alis, wajahnya cemas. "Apakah kau depresi berat sebelum ini?"

"Ya..." Kirara berkata lemah.

"Tapi aku sudah terbiasa merasa seperti itu. Aku tahu depresi akan berlalu dan datang dan berlalu terus...Sampai aku cukup beruntung tertabrak truk..."

" _Kirara._ " Isogai mengecam, alisnya bertaut, ia memandangi Kirara, berusaha agar pandangan mereka bertemu, tapi wanita itu terus memandang ke kejauhan.

"Aku ini kenapa?" tanya wanita itu, membenamkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa aku? Kenapa begini? Apa ini krisis eksistensial pertengahan usia? Apa aku hanya bosan?"

Isogai hendak menghiburnya, namun Ikeda menggeleng tajam padanya. Kirara akhirnya mau bicara, menopang dagunya.

"Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa dari seks. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa dengan mendengarkan musik."

Ruangan itu gelap, sumber cahaya berasal dari lampu gedung sebelah yang sepi. Isogai belum pernah melihat rekan kerjanya begitu rapuh. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya sudah melepas sosok rapuh itu.

Tampak begitu sendirian, begitu pucat, begitu jauh untuk diraih.

Isogai belum pernah bertemu seseorang yang begitu berbeda darinya. Ia bukanlah pria yang sempurna, ia juga membuat kesalahan dan mengerti kelicikan, namun ia berusaha menjadi orang yang baik. Ia mengalami hidup yang sulit, namun kini ia memiliki pekerjaan, ia menghidupi keluarganya, dan dikelilingi oleh teman-teman yang baik.

Melihat Kirara Hazama seakan melihat suatu dunia yang begitu lain. Dunia yang tidak bisa ia pahami. Tidak bisa ia masuki.

Ia benar-benar hanya bisa mendengarkan.


	14. Chapter 14

**Blank Screen**

* * *

"Biasanya aku makan makanan yang manis dan itu membantu, atau menonton anime komedi atau film-film lucu tapi aku tidak tertawa sama sekali."

"Aku skeptis pada semuanya."

"Setelah sebelas kali ditolak penerbit, akhirnya buku pertamaku diterbitkan, menjadi best-seller, tapi aku tidak merasa apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa menulis apapun selain wasiat."

"Hidupku sudah tamat, Ikeda-san."

"Kalau seperti ini terus, mungkin lebih baik aku mati saja." Kirara berkata, kali ini tersenyum—benar-benar sebuah senyum menyerah.

Senyum yang sangat gelap.

Isogai terkesiap, merasa sesuatu menohok ulu hatinya. Ia selalu memarahi orang-orang yang dengan mudah bercanda mengatakan hal seperti itu...tapi ketika Kirara mengatakannya, ia tahu bahwa itu benar-benar perkataan seseorang yang sudah tidak melihat apapun yang menyenangkan dari kehidupannya.

Isogai tidak percaya akan hal seperti itu.

Tapi ia tidak cukup mengerti Kirara untuk membantah.

Kesunyian menghantuinya. Apakah ia harus mengatakan sesuatu? Kalau pun memang begitu, apa yang harus ia katakan?

Isogai melirik pria lainnya di dalam ruangan itu, dan mengernyit bingung.


	15. Chapter 15

**Blank Screen**

* * *

Ikeda, anehnya, tersenyum kecil; senyum yang hangat. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berlutut di hadapan Kirara, menyuruhnya memakan pisang. Ikeda melepas jaketnya dan menyampirkannya ke punggung Kirara.

Wanita itu mendengus dan mengupas pisangnya, tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, mulai makan.

"Aku juga tahu itu," Ikeda berkata, bersila di sisi lain Kirara. "Waktu itu aku sangat ingin masuk Harvard, tapi ketika aku benar-benar bisa kuliah di sana, aku malah ingin mendaftar eutanasia di Belanda."

Kirara mengunyah sambil memandangi Ikeda. Kendati pria itu bercerita hal yang mengerikan dengan nada santai, entah kenapa di mata Isogai, mereka tampak berada dalam elemen mereka.

"Kukira...kalau aku berhasil masuk ke universitas sebagus itu, aku bisa jadi apa saja. Semua tidak akan melecehkanku lagi. Aku berhasil lulus cum laude, _major psychology_ , dan orang-orang di SMA, guru-guru, orang tuaku, mereka minta maaf sudah tidak percaya padaku. Tapi aku...tidak merasa puas."

"Mungkin ini seperti...yah, andai kata kita membalas dendam dengan membunuh. Ketika dendam terbalas, ternyata ya...tidak ada apa-apa."

"Itu saja? Aku merasa lebih buruk," Kirara menelan pisangnya. "Aku jadi selingkuhan teman SMP-ku yang sudah punya suami. Tapi kami hanya teman tidur, ia sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkanku berkeluh kesah."

"Hm. Aku memberi orang-orang yang dulu mengerjaiku saat SMA uang untuk berjudi. Tiap aku pulang ke kampung halamanku, mereka biasanya sudah diusir dari apartemen dan memohon-mohon di kakiku."

"Apa kau menikmati itu?"

"Jujur saja, aku tidak merasa apa-apa. Awalnya aku memang ingin mereka memohon-mohon seperti itu, tapi sekarang aku ingin mereka punya apartemen dan pekerjaan biasa. Sayangnya mereka terlalu candu akan judi untuk ditolong. Mungkin aku tidak akan pulang sampai mereka dibawa oleh rentenir untuk jadi host entah di mana."

"Aha. Merepotkan ya. Orang tuaku juga begitu setelah aku berhasil menjual best-seller. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja mereka datang padaku. Aku sudah beritahu kalau aku pindah alamat, aku memakai alamat Isogai-san agar mereka ke sana, dan seharusnya aku sudah mati..."

Isogai mendengarkan kedua orang itu yang seperti berada dalam suatu gelembung kegelapan. Ia bahkan tidak marah mendengarkan Kirara telah memberikan alamatnya pada orang tuanya. Ia hanya terlalu takjub melihat manusia yang memiliki jalan pikiran begitu aneh.


	16. Chapter 16

**Blank Screen**

Ikeda sepertinya menyadari tatapan terkejut Isogai, lalu tersenyum, dan menatap Kirara.

"Kau beruntung ya, mereka menerima pendaftaranmu."

Kirara mendengus. "Aku berbohong pada Okuda. Aku bilang padanya, ibuku yang meminta pendaftaran itu. Lalu aku mengganti nama dan datanya menjadi dataku. Sebenarnya mereka cenderung menerima pendaftaran anggota yang memiliki penyakit kronis, dan jika aku tidak bisa bergerak dari ranjang, mereka akan mengirimkan dosis _secobarbital_ yang pas."

"Kau berbohong sampai sejauh itu hanya untuk mati?" Isogai tanpa sadar berkata.

Kirara menatapnya kosong.

 _Hanya untuk mati_.

Apa yang 'hanya'? Ia bekerja keras untuk ini.

"Kau pikir...aku mudah melakukan ini?" ia bertanya. "Aku memikirkan kalian semua saat memutuskan semua ini."

" Aku memikirkanmu, keluargaku, pekerjaanku...Aku memikirkan saat-saat aku bahagia dan tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa."

"Aku sudah merencanakan segala sesuatu untuk melenyapkan jejakku agar kalian tidak perlu cemas memikirkanku."

"Ini bukannya sesuatu yang kupikirkan dalam satu malam, Isogai-san."

Isogai masih memasang wajah marah, namun ia ingin terus mendengarkan.

Kirara tersenyum kecil.

"Mungkin...untuk orang yang sudah bekerja keras sampai bisa mencapai tempat yang kau peroleh, aku terdengar tidak bersyukur?"

"Karena itu aku memberikan semuanya. Aku tidak pantas memiliki semua itu...aku bahkan menyesal dari sekian banyak manusia yang punya mimpi, malah mimpiku yang terkabul—"

"Kau...bisa-bisanya berkata seperti itu..." Isogai mengangkat tangannya dan Kirara memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, mengantisipasi tamparan.

Yang tidak pernah datang.

Isogai berdiri, tangannya mengepal, tertahan.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa padamu." ujarnya, tampak marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf karena aku bukan teman yang bisa memahamimu, Kirara. Tapi...meskipun kau merasa tidak punya alasan untuk hidup karena kau tidak bisa merasa bahagia, tidak ada alasan juga untukmu mati dengan bunuh diri."

Ikeda tersenyum kecil melihat wanita di sampingnya terbeliak.

Isogai memejamkan mata, menggeleng.

"Kalau kau mati, kau tidak bisa bahagia sama sekali. Kalau kau masih hidup, meski sekarang kau tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa, bukannya masih ada harapan untuk merasa bahagia?"

Hening menyambut perkataan Isogai.

Ikeda memandangi pria itu takjub.

Mulut Kirara terbuka tanpa suara.

Isogai merasakan jeda dalam kepalanya sendiri.

"..."

"...Hff...Fu...Fuhahaha..."

Isogai merona hebat karena ia juga merasa kata-katanya begitu mirip dengan pemeran utama dalam kisah-kisah _shounen_. Ikeda bahkan harus berpaling sampai gemetar menahan tawa, sementara Kirara sudah memukul-mukul karpet apartemennya.

"Lebih lucu lagi...k-karena kau sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya...Phft...Aduh limfaku..."

"Rahangku sakit...Capek tertawa..."

"Kalian sudah selesai menertawakanku? Aku merasa seperti sedang dalam acara TV Kaget." Isogai mengeluh, mengusap tengkuknya yang berkeringat dan panas karena malu.

Tapi ia tersenyum kecil melihat Kirara tertawa—benar-benar tertawa, meski kejam karena menertawakan perkataannya sepenuh hati.

Kirara menghela napas, mengusap matanya yang berair entah karena menangis atau memang tertawa sampai menangis. Tapi ia terisak sedikit.

"Ahh..." keluhnya. "Tapi aku sudah pesan tiket ke Belanda."

"Kau bisa tetap pergi tanpa harus melakukan eutanasia," kata Ikeda.

"Kau tahu, liburan—benar-benar liburan."

"Hmm," Kirara mengangguk, memandangi Ikeda sejenak, sebelum mata burgundy-nya berpindah pada Isogai.

"Menurutmu aku bisa benar-benar merasa lagi?"

"Jujur saja, kadang aku pesimis," Ikeda menyela. "Aku juga mengalaminya. _Anhedonia_. Itu adalah titik terparah yang dilahirkan oleh depresi. Orang sepertimu tidak akan mengerti, Isogai-san."

Pria berambut hitam itu memandang Ikeda keras kepala.

"Kalian tidak bisa merasakan dengan benar sampai kalian benar-benar mengalami situasi di mana langit bagaikan runtuh," Isogai berkata. Mata keemasannya berkilau dalam gelap, namun ia berjalan dan menyalakan lampu, membuat mereka bertiga menyipit akan kecerahan mendadak.

Ikeda dan Isogai diam memandangi Kirara.

Isogai tidak terlalu tahu soal Ikeda, jujur saja ia cemas jika ia meninggalkan Ikeda berdua dengan Kirara mereka malah bunuh diri berdua—ia masih tidak terlalu memahami orang-orang yang ingin bunuh diri karena mati rasa.

Karena dia sendiri pernah berada di titik-titik terendah dalam hidupnya, dan kadang ia ingin mati saja.

Namun kadang ia berhenti dan tertawa; bahwa seperti itulah hidup.


	17. Chapter 17

**Blank Screen**

Kirara tersenyum mengejek, dan memasang wajah serius, alis bertaut, mata terpejam; ia memecah keheningan dengan berkata:

" _Kalau kau masih hidup, meski sekarang kau tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa, bukannya masih ada harapan untuk merasa bahagia?"_

Isogai merah padam.

"Astagaaaa! Aku tidak bilang seperti itu!"

Ikeda mendengus geli. "Persis seperti itu, malahan."

"Aku ini penulis, tentu saja aku ingat gerak-gerik dan perkataan orang," Kirara membusungkan dada dengan bangga, lalu berhenti.

Isogai mau tidak mau melihatnya juga; kedua mata itu hidup kembali. Kilaunya muncul. Kirara menyentuh lehernya dengan wajah bingung.

"Hazama-san...?"

Ikeda membeliak bingung ketika wanita itu mulai banjir air mata. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mengelap wajah Kirara seperti mengurus anak kecil. Pria itu menatap Isogai yang tersenyum tipis namun tanpa kecemasan lagi.

Bahkan untuk dirinya yang merasa memahami Kirara, sepertinya ada sesuatu di antara Isogai dan Kirara yang tidak ia pahami.

"Ya, tiup..." Ikeda berkata, membiarkan Kirara menyemprot ingus ke sapu tangannya. Isogai tertawa dan memandang sekeliling.

"Bagaimana kalau besok aku juga ikut denganmu ke Belanda?"

"Kau..." Kirara mengusap hidungnya dan merampas sapu tangan Ikeda. "Kau kan tidak ambil cuti."

"Hm. Kalau aku bolos seminggu aku rasa tidak ada masalah."

Kirara menyipitkan mata menatap Isogai dengan skeptis. Demi apa Yuuma Isogai membolos untuk liburan ke Belanda? Ia menghela napas dan berdiri.

"Bisakah kalian pulang?" pintanya dengan sopan. "Aku...tidak akan mati minggu ini, aku bisa janjikan itu," tambahnya, lebih pada Isogai, karena Ikeda tampak sudah tidak cemas sama sekali.

Isogai memandangi wanita itu.

"Dan keanggotaanmu di Belanda?"

"Aku tidak akan mengundurkan diri," Kirara tersenyum masam. "Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya dalam waktu dekat. Hanya saja, jika memang ada hari di mana aku benar-benar sudah tidak mau bangun lagi...aku tidak mau merana."

Ikeda berdiri dan mengambil kunci apartemennya di meja makan. "Tapi kau butuh liburan, Hazama-san."

"Aku sedang ingin menulis," Kirara berkata dengan senyum lembut. "Dan aku sudah mulai liburan. Toh, aku memang mengambil cuti."

Isogai tersenyum lega dan mengangguk, mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari kantongnya. Kirara mengembalikan jaket Ikeda. Saat Isogai hampir menutup pintu, ia bertanya;

"Kau mau menulis apa?"

Kirara tersenyum, kali ini senyuman yang berani, yang Isogai ingat saat pertama kali Kirara menunjukkan kesenangannya terhadap menulis.

Bahkan sebuah cengiran licik merekah di wajahnya.

"Surat pengunduran diri."


	18. Chapter 18

**Blank Screen**

* * *

Selama seminggu setelah itu, muncul berbagai berita tentang Kirara Hazama. Ia akhirnya menerima wawancara dari stasiun televisi, dan adaptasi novelnya menjadi film di Inggris, sementara di Jepang sendiri akan diadaptasi menjadi animasi. Kabarnya, Kirara ingin mencoba belajar menjadi pengarah studio.

Kadang Maehara membualkan mobil yang ia beli murah dari Kirara saat berkumpul dengan teman-teman kuliahnya. Sugaya juga sering berkoar-koar bahwa Kirara adalah rekan kerjanya, dan membual tentang beberapa adegan dalam novel itu terinspirasi olehnya. Kantor mereka penuh gosip dan bualan, meski rata-rata gunjingan yang positif. Isogai merasa teman-temannya ini sangat cari muka, mengingat mereka jarang sekali memperhatikan Kirara, namun ia merasa itu hal normal dalam pergaulan ketika salah satu teman mendadak terkenal.

Jadi ketika Senin berikutnya, Kirara Hazama datang ke kantor dan bekerja seperti biasa, gedung itu gempar. Bahkan Isogai sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Bukannya kau berhenti?" tanya Sugaya heran. "Isogai bilang kau mengundurkan diri!" tambahnya, menyalahkan Isogai.

"Dia bilang padaku mau menulis surat pengunduran diri!" Isogai membela diri.

Kirara berhasil membuat kerumunan rekan-rekan kantornya diam dengan sekali menyipitkan mata tidak senang. Setelah semuanya diam, ia menatap Isogai dengan tenang.

"Apa kau akan senang kalau aku mengundurkan diri?"

"Hm..." Isogai, berbeda dengan Tsuchiya, tidak merasa malu ditanyai seperti itu karena memang ia tidak memiliki pikiran negatif terhadap wanita itu. "Aku hanya berharap kau merasa nyaman apapun yang kau lakukan. Karena kau bilang mau mengundurkan diri, aku pikir kau memang mau mencoba hal-hal baru."

"Sebelum itu, Hazama-sensei!" Maehara berseru, "Kapan traktirannya?"

Langsung semuanya ribut lagi tertawa-tawa, dan Kirara menghela napas panjang, memutar mata. Demi menyuruh mereka meninggalkannya, akhirnya Kirara berjanji akan mentraktir mereka di sebuah restoran di tengah kota. Kirara kembali bekerja setelah itu, berkat Terasaka yang marah-marah pada pelaksana lain yang tidak mau meninggalkan Kirara sendirian.

Selama seminggu itu ia sangat sering dikerumuni, Kirara merasa tidak ada bedanya dengan di kantor. Ia sudah mencoba sekali membuka fans meet-and-greet, tangannya pernah kram karena menandatangani 721 bukunya. Ia juga menjadi pihak yang mengaudisi pemeran-pemeran dalam film dan pengisi suara untuk animasi. Akhir minggu ini juga ia harus masih mengurusi audisi. Ia sama sekali batal ke Belanda.

Akhirnya, setelah mereka berhasil kabur dari pesta, Isogai mengantar Kirara pulang dengan mobilnya seperti dulu.

"Minggu yang menyenangkan?"

Kirara terdiam sejenak.

Ia begitu sibuk mengurus seratus hal bersamaan, ia sebenarnya tidak tahu harus merasa apa, tapi memikirkan bahwa cerita yang ia buat akan hadir ke layar lebar dan menjadi serial animasi...Ia merasakan antisipasi.

" _Thrilled_?" Kirara tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata lainnya, hanya itu yang ia rasakan. Ia melirik Isogai yang tersenyum mengemudi, mata keemasannya pada jalan raya. Kirara merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan lembaran kertas bertuliskan tangan yang diapit oleh klip kertas besar.

"Ini separuh naskah untuk novel terbaruku."

CKIIIIT...!

"DASAR GILA!" supir taksi menyumpah, nyaris tertabrak oleh Isogai yang salah-salah membelok ke jalan yang arusnya berlawanan.

Isogai meminggirkan mobilnya dan berhenti, masih syok. Kirara sendiri melotot, masih memegangi naskahnya, pucat pasi. Pria itu menghela napas untuk mencairkan ketegangannya.

"Yah...uhm...kau menulis lagi?"

"I...Iya." Kirara mengerjap dan kembali memandang Isogai.

"Novelku sebelumnya lebih dangkal dibandingkan dengan yang ini, karena ia fokus pada kasus-kasus pembunuhan dari pada para detektifnya. Kali ini adalah drama _criminal law_ , suatu firma rahasia yang dipimpin oleh seorang pustakawati yang memiliki _anhedonia_."

"Ah," Isogai menerima coretan naskah tersebut. "Kau ingin aku membacanya?"

"Sepertinya naskah yang kau baca mendapat keberuntungan."

"Haha...Baiklah...Apa kau terinspirasi dirimu sendiri?"

Kirara menggumam sejenak. "Mm...Saat wawancara dan kemanapun aku pergi semingguan kemarin, aku selalu ditanyai kenapa aku belum menikah atau apakah aku punya hubungan dan rencana menikah. Jadi karakter utama kali ini aku ingin tahu seberapa realistis pasangan yang bisa dimiliki seorang wanita yang mati rasa."

"Dan ternyata?"

"Ia selingkuh ke mana-mana. Aku rasa karakter kali ini sangat gelap dan benar-benar menghancurkan semua orang di sekitarnya, tapi ia bergantung pada tiap kasus yang diterima oleh firmanya...Ia kecanduan ketegangan. Tentu saja, cerita ini tidak fokus pada wanita itu. Lebih pada semua anggota firma itu."

Kirara berhenti ketika menyadari Isogai sedang memandanginya sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia menautkan alis.

"Apa?"

"Aku senang kau sudah baikan untuk saat ini. Malah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kirara biasanya hanya ceriwis saat bercerita padaku tentang garis besar novelnya."

Kirara menatapnya datar. "Aku lupa kau suka bersikap seperti itu, Isogai-san. Jangan panggil aku Kirara."

"Sikap bagaimana?"

"Ya, mengatakan kata-kata pemeran utama dalam drama percintaan dengan wajah tulus," Kirara mengangkat bahu, melipat tangan. Isogai tertawa gugup.

Jujur saja, ia tidak modus seperti itu pada orang lain...tapi jika Isogai berkata begitu, sepertinya semakin mirip drama percintaan.


	19. Chapter 19

**Blank Screen**

Kirara tampak berpikir dalam keheningan. Kini ia tidak menyalakan radio mobil Isogai untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Pernikahan ya...tahun depan aku dua puluh enam. Setelah seminggu kemarin, orang tuaku sudah menyerah menghubungiku. Aku lebih senang begitu, mereka membiarkanku. Seharusnya orang tua seperti itu pada anaknya yang sudah punya pekerjaan, membiarkanku mengurus hidupku sendiri. Tidak sedikit-sedikit memarahiku karena tidak pulang atau tidak mengangkat telepon."

"Tapi saat ini aku punya rencana jangka pendek. Film dan animasi, serta novel itu. Aku yakin nanti akan ada lagi masa aku ingin semua ini berakhir," Kirara bersandar ke kursinya, rileks. "Aku sedikit bisa membayangkan, jika aku memang akan menikah dan hidup bersama orang lain...Orang itu pasti bisa membantuku membuat rencana-rencana baru agar aku tidak melihat _blank screen_ di masa depan."

Isogai menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha tidak mengatakan sesuatu. Berusaha tidak berharap.

"Ah iya," Kirara kemudian mencari-cari tanda jalan. "Aku belok kiri. Aku sudah pindah apartemen."

"Eh? Serius?" Isogai terbeliak, dan menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Kau mau mampir? Aku sekarang punya mesin espresso...Tapi aku rasa kau mau tidur malam ini, bagaimana dengan teh herbal?"

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan."

Sepanjang sisa perjalanan menuju apartemen baru Kirara, mereka mengobrolkan tentang dunia perfilman dan bagaimana sponsor serta keuangan mempengaruhi produksi.

Apartemen baru Kirara memperbolehkan peliharaan, dan ternyata Ikeda ada di sana, menggendong kucing hitam bermata hijau, satu tangan lainnya memegangi rantai anjing labrador serta belanjaan, sedang memeriksa kotak pos.

Isogai tercekat melihat Ikeda di sana.

"Neuro, ck, ck," Kirara memanggil.

"Aw!" Ikeda mengaduh ketika kucing hitam di gendongannya memanjat ke bahu dan melompat, berlari ke arah Kirara yang langsung menyambutnya dengan gendongan. "Kenapa dia harus memanjatku dulu? Memangnya aku ini tumpuan kakinya?"

"Mungkin begitu," Kirara tersenyum licik, membelai-belai bulu Neuro. "Ada surat?"

"Surat penggemar?" tanya Ikeda. Lalu ia melihat Isogai yang mengikuti di belakang. "Hei, lama tak jumpa. Aku baru meminta pihak bandara mengantarkan barang-barangku ke sini, sekalian aku beli bahan untuk makan malam."

Kirara tersenyum. "Bagus kalau begitu, kau bisa ikut makan malam juga. Kami di lantai tujuh. Ada balkon luas dan taman di atap untuk anak-anak dan peliharaan. Susah sekali mendapat kamar kosong di sini."

Isogai akhirnya menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah ia tahan-tahan, sebelum keduanya masuk ke dalam.

"Kalian tinggal bersama?"

"Ya." keduanya menjawab serempak. Ikeda menyunggingkan senyum. "Aku menemukan apartemen ini, dan aku hanya sanggup membayar separuh sewa. Karena ada dua kamar tidur dalam satu apartemen, Kiraracchi menawarkan untuk tinggal bersama asal ia boleh membawa Neuro." ia mengangguk pada kucing dalam gendongan Kirara. "Untungnya Neuro ternyata cukup ramah dan bisa menerima Metamphetamine dengan baik. Malah, Metamphetamine seakan punya majikan..."

"Panggil saja anjing itu _Meth_." Kirara berkata pada Isogai sembari berjalan ke lift. Ikeda tampak tersinggung sekali.

" _Metamphetamine_."

" _Meth_."

"Jangan ganti nama anjingku."

"Siapa yang memberi nama anjing peliharaan sesusah dan sepanjang itu?"

"Kau memberi nama kucingmu seperti saraf."

"Itu _neuron_. Neuro itu karakter dari manga dan anime Detektif Supernatural Neuro."

Isogai tersenyum geli melihat interaksi mereka. Ikeda adalah orang yang ekspresif, kendati ia juga memiliki depresi dan nyata pernah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, pria itu pasti punya masa lalu yang lebih ceria. Kirara sementara itu, memang tumbuh dengan sarkasme dan kecuekan, jelas menikmati bahwa dirinya dan penilaiannya benar.

Ternyata, tiket pergi ke Belanda itu dipakai oleh Ikeda sementara Kirara sibuk menghadapi serba-serbi soal novelnya selama satu minggu. Ikeda membeli banyak cokelat dari Belanda dan masih ditahan oleh bandara.

"Aku lupa kunciku masih di kamar," kata Ikeda, dan Kirara mendecakkan lidah, memimpin mengeluarkan kunci dari tasnya, menurunkan Neuro dari lengannya.

Isogai mendekati pria itu. "Kau bergerak cepat sekali ya. Aku tidak menyangka kau tipe agresif, Ikeda-san."

Ikeda tersenyum kecil penuh arti. "Sepertinya kau yang terlalu lambat saja, Isogai-san. Bahkan saat ini, kau lambat sekali." Ia melirik Kirara yang masih berkutat dengan tasnya.

Lalu, pria yang beberapa senti lebih pendek dari Isogai itu memojokkannya ke pintu apartemen lain.

"Kau tahu, orang-orang dulu mengerjaiku karena aku...takut pada perempuan."

Isogai membeliak, lalu melirik Kirara dengan harapan agar wanita itu menyelamatkannya. Ikeda tersenyum kecil.

"Kiraracchi pengecualian. Dia bukan wanita, dia sama sepertiku. Ah, tentu saja, kalau kau merasa tidak punya harapan, tapi dia sudah berhenti tidur dengan Yukiko-san...ia bisexual. Tapi seperti yang kau bilang tadi, Isogai-san...aku ini agresif."

Ikeda tersenyum cerah dan membelai dagu Isogai, membuat pria itu merona hebat.

"Heh..."

Keduanya menoleh pada Kirara, yang kendati tersenyum licik, entah kenapa dikelilingi kilauan bintang.

"Sudah kuduga. Kalian cocok sekali."

Isogai berkedut, lalu buru-buru mendorong Ikeda dan berjalan mengikuti Kirara masuk ke apartemen yang telah terbuka.

"Aku...Aku tidak tertarik padanya, maaf saja."

"Ah...!" Ikeda sungguh-sungguh tampak terluka, menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Isogai-san, kau tega sekali! Aku sakit hati...Baiklah, kalau besok aku mati, itu salah Isogai-san."

Isogai semakin gugup, menoleh pada Kirara yang sedang ada di dapur untuk menyeduh teh. "Hazama-san, tolong aku?"

"Isogai-san, kalau kau dan Ikeda tidak jadian aku akan bunuh diri."

"Kalian...kalian berkomplot! Kalian kejam sekali!" Isogai berseru dengan wajah merah padam, separuh gugup, separuh merasa dipermainkan, karena keduanya menertawakannya.

Ia tidak tahu apakah Ikeda serius, namun dalam hati ia lega melihat Kirara tertawa. Meskipun, lagi-lagi, _dirinya_ yang jadi bahan tertawaan.

Entah kenapa selalu saja Kirara yang membuatnya jadi lelucon; teman-temannya yang lain selalu menganggapnya keren dan _gentleman_. Hal baru ini membuat Isogai semakin menghargai persahabatannya dengan Kirara. Dan tambahan dalam pertemanan mereka, adalah Ikeda yang meski tampak riang, cukup unik dan lebih dalam dari yang ditunjukkannya.


	20. Chapter 20

**Blank Screen**

* * *

Sebentar lagi Mei.

Ternyata ia lebih cepat kembali ke kampung halaman dari rencana awalnya.

Kirara meremas-remas setir mobilnya—baiklah, ini Jeep milik Ikeda—ia merasakan hasrat kuat untuk meraih rokok yang ia simpan di bawah kursi. Matanya memandangi rumah di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang susah dipahami.

Ia takut.

Ia tidak mau ibunya menjilat padanya dengan pujian dan kebanggan, setelah bertahun-tahun wanita itu menjadi sumber ketidak percayaan dirinya. Ia takut ayahnya ada di rumah dan melakukan hal yang sama, meski ia sama sekali tidak menyalahkan ayahnya.

Ayahnya tidak muluk-muluk seperti ibunya, beliau hanya realistis dan ingin Kirara punya kemapanan, meski itu menyerang kecintaan Kirara pada sastra.

Sementara ibunya...yah, wanita itu penuh cela, tapi tetap saja ibunya.

Ia menarik napas dan akhirnya turun dari mobil. Ia sudah siap menghadapi tumpukan cucian, piring kotor, dan tugas-tugas rumah lainnya yang sudah lama tidak ia kerjakan selama tinggal dengan Ikeda.

~.X.~

"Kirara!" seorang wanita berteriak, teriakannya menggema di bangsal itu. "Kamu ke sini lagi! Bukannya belajar...besok ada ujian, bukan!?"

Isogai tidak sanggup masuk dan duduk di sana seperti Kirara. Wanita itu tersenyum sedih dan mengangguk.

"Iya sudah belajar kok...Ibu tidak suka kujenguk?"

Wanita yang berada di matras itu berhenti berteriak, memandang puteri semata wayangnya dengan lembut.

"Kirara kangen ibu ya...? Kasihan...Ibu nanti juga sembuh. Kamu jangan cemas, kamu pulang saja, belajar...Kalau kamu tidak dapat nilai bagus..." suara wanita itu nyaris tak terdengar.

"...Kalau ujian sekolah saja dapat nilai jelek...artinya kamu pemalas...kamu bodoh...ibu tidak sudi punya anak bodoh...kalau kamu dapat nilai jelek, _jangan pulang ke rumah, kamu_!"

" _Bikin malu saja!"_

" _Ibu ini sudah berhenti bekerja gara-gara kamu dan ayahmu! Awas saja ya!_

" _Kamu pasti belum mencuci piring dan menyiapkan seragam ya!? Kamu pikir siapa yang akan mengerjakannya? Ibu?_

" _Kamu pikir ibu ini pembantumu!?"_

Ikeda datang, tampak berjengit mendengarkan teriakan itu dari dalam bangsal rumah sakit. Di dalam Kirara hanya mendengarkan dengan wajah kosong.

"Tidak kusangka memang separah itu...Teh susu?" Ikeda melemparkan kaleng dingin teh susu pada Isogai yang bersandar di dinding lorong.

Mereka berdua berjengit ketika mendengar suara kaca pecah, dan jeritan mengerikan. Tidak makan waktu lama, dua suster tambahan telah datang untuk menahan ibu Kirara ke ranjang dan memberi wanita itu obat tidur.

Kirara berjalan keluar, menghela napas.

"Nah, kalau itu salahku." ujarnya dengan wajah tidak senang, meski sikapnya seakan ia baru saja diganggu orang usil.

"Tidak juga sih...Sebenarnya ayah pernah memintanya ke psikiater, namun ibu meneriakinya karena _'berani-beraninya menganggapku sudah gila_ '. Untungnya ia tidak punya tendensi bunuh diri, karena ia tidak pernah merasa bersalah atau rendah diri."

"Hah, tapi mungkin perasaan seperti itu justru dibutuhkan ibumu untuk berfungsi normal," Ikeda berkata getir, dan mereka bertiga meninggalkan bangsal itu.

Beberapa hari lalu, saat Kirara pulang ke rumah, ternyata hanya ada sepupunya. Ibunya telah dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa.

Semenjak anaknya masuk siaran televisi namun tidak mau menjawab panggilan atau pesan darinya, wanita itu malah marah, menyalahkan anaknya, dan menyumpahinya telah durhaka. Kemudian semua itu merembet pada para sepupu Kirara, mengatai mereka anak-anak beban tidak tahu diuntung dengan ibu jalang serta ayah bajingan.

Karena mereka tidak berani menghubungi Kirara, mereka menghubungi paman mereka. Saat itulah ternyata kondisi wanita itu sudah begitu parah, ibu Kirara marah-marah mengira suaminya baru pulang kantor dan mengatai bahwa Kirara lari dari rumah karena nilai ulangannya jelek.

Bipolar, dementia, histeria, paranoia, semua emosi memuncak telah menguasai wanita itu.

Ketika mereka berhasil membawanya ke rumah sakit, ibu Kirara terbangun dan malah mengingat memorinya saat dirawat di rumah sakit karena malaria sekitar sebelas tahun lalu.

Sekarang wanita itu terjebak dalam memori empat belas tahun lalu, berulang-ulang. Setiap ia bertemu dengan suaminya, ia mengira suaminya sedang istirahat makan siang dan menjenguknya. Dan ketika ia bertemu Kirara, ia mengira Kirara membolos dan bahwa besoknya ada ujian.

Kirara sudah depresi soal ini sejak lama, sehingga saat mendengar diagnosis, ia sama sekali tidak terkejut.

Ia malah merasa lega.

Isogai sedikit banyak mulai memahami Kirara yang punya pandangan sangat jauh. Wanita itu sudah menduga ini, namun ia terlalu takut mengatakannya, dan lagipula, ibunya tidak mau mendengar.

Tapi keadaan berubah.

Dugaannya benar, bahwa ia tidak perlu merasa bersalah sudah menjauhi ibunya. Bahwa ia sudah berjuang, dan memang dengan kondisi ibunya itu, betapa manis mukanya pun, ia tidak akan cukup untuk menyenangkan ibunya.

"Sepertinya aku durhaka," Kirara tiba-tiba berkata. Ia sedang berkendara dengan Ikeda menggunakan jeep-nya. Kirara tidak ingin membeli mobil karena ia bisa menumpang Ikeda semenjak mereka tinggal bersama.

"Hm...itu bukan hal baru."

"Aku tahu," Kirara memainkan PSP-nya dengan frustrasi. "Maksudku...Yah, aku tetap ingin membicarakannya. Sewaktu aku pulang ke rumah beberapa hari lalu, aku benar-benar takut akan reaksi ibu. Tapi mengetahui bahwa ia sudah ada di rumah sakit jiwa, aku sangat lega. Brengsek sekali aku ini, bukan?"

"Yah, kalau dinilai oleh orang awam, aku rasa kau memang brengsek, Kirara." Ikeda tertawa kecil. "Tapi aku rasa kau lega karena ibumu akhirnya ditangani dan dilindungi dari dirinya sendiri sebelum melukai dirinya maupun lebih banyak orang lain."

"Dan itu artinya, aku orang seperti apa?"

"Menurutku kau terlalu banyak pertimbangan hingga takut jujur. Tapi aku tidak menyalahkan kenapa kau jadi pengecut; ibumu saja seperti itu."

Kirara tersenyum pada Ikeda.

"Mungkin suatu hari nanti kita bertiga harus menikah."

Ikeda tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bertiga?"

"Dengan Isogai juga."

Mata kecokelatan Ikeda berkilau riang penuh tawa.

"Seharusnya seorang wanita menangis menderita dengan percintaan seperti ini, tapi kau malah tampak sangat hidup dengan situasi seperti ini, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku menikmati semua ini. Lagipula, meski kau ingin menikah dengan Isogai, kau tetap mencintaiku, bukan?"

Ikeda tersenyum misterius. "Wah, menurutmu bagaimana?"

Kirara menggembungkan pipinya, menatap Ikeda sebal, sebelum tersenyum lembut dan kembali pada PSP-nya.

"Ya. Kalian mencintaiku." Ikeda tertawa mendengus, tapi Kirara berkata lagi; "Aku rasa tidak buruk kalau bisa melihat masa depan seperti itu. Mungkin eutanasia masih harus menunggu lebih lama lagi."

Ikeda juga tersenyum, pandangannya jauh ke depan. Satu tangannya melepaskan diri dari kemudi, dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Kirara.

"Ya. Aku rasa masih lama."

Di hadapan mereka, bukanlah layar gelap. Ternyata masih banyak yang ingin mereka lakukan.

Karena kali ini Kirara bebas.

Dan ia tidak sendirian lagi.

Kendati ia belum bisa merasakan kesenangan, mungkin tidak masalah jika mengganti perasaan itu dengan ketegangan. Mungkin juga, kebahagiaan atau kesenangan bukanlah hal yang terkotaki sebagai suatu emosi tertentu yang dihasilkan oleh hormon tertentu.

Mungkin saja, sebenarnya kebahagiaan itu adalah apa yang mereka jalani saat ini, sambil mengandai-andaikan dan mengantisipasi masa depan—yang bukan _blank screen_. Soal kapan mati, siapa yang tahu? Itu bukan urusan mereka...

Eh. Apa iya?

"Kalau aku mati," Ikeda berkata dalam acara minum-minum mereka di acara liburan mereka ke Maladewa. "Aku ingin mati saat sedang melakukannya panas-panas menjelang orgasme dan kehilangan kesadaran...begitu saja."

Si pirang kecokelatan itu meletakkan botol birnya ke hadapan Kirara. Isogai mengerang.

"Aku rasa harusnya kita sudah cukup dan kembali ke kamar."

"Kalau kau minum viagra lalu mengonsumsi nitrogliserin, kau bisa mati saat seks." Kirara berkata.

"Oke, akan kuingat itu saat aku melakukannya dengan pria tampan," Ikeda mengerjap mabuk pada Isogai yang memijit keningnya.

"Giliranmu, Isogai."

"Aku belum dan tidak akan cukup mabuk untuk ini."

"Oh jangan membosankan begitu."

"Baiklah," Isogai menenggak habis botol yang disodorkan Kirara. "Idealnya, aku ingin mati karena penyebab alamiah seperti umur, bukan penyakit. Aku ingin dikelilingi keluargaku, dan memegangi tangan anak pertamaku sambil memberikan wasiatku."

Kirara mendengus sebal dan menyambar kembali botol kosong itu dari Isogai.

"Aku menyesal. Ampuni aku dan telingaku."

"Maafkan aku yang normal dan bahagia dengan normal."

"Kiraracchi, kau sendiri? Bagaimana kau ingin menutup tiraimu? Menjerat lehermu dengan sabuk?"

Isogai menatap Ikeda sebal, membuat pria itu tutup mulut, namun dengan senyum. Kirara menggebrak meja minum mereka.

Angin laut sepertinya memberinya kelewat banyak inspirasi soal cara-cara bunuh diri untuk novel terbarunya yang ke-tiga.

"Aku tidak mau mati tua!" isaknya. "Aku akan mencuri sebuah Jaguar merah, minum sampai aku tidak bisa melihat, dan...lepas landas...Jaguar merah itu terbang ke laut dan menghantam karang, sementara aku terbang ke bulan...Indah sekali..."

"Baik, kita temukan juara mabuk kita, Hazama-sensei." Isogai memutuskan ini saatnya mereka kembali ke kamar, dan mulai memapah Kirara yang masih bersikeras ingin menghabiskan seluruh bar.

"Kiraracchi, besok kita akan bungee jumping, jadi jangan mati karena livermu mengambek dulu."

"Augh...benar juga...mati saat bungee jumping, semoga kita tidak merana."

"Kenapa aku bisa terus berteman dengan kalian berdua adalah keajaiban."

"Isogai-chan mencintai kita, Ikeda."

"Amin."

Kendati seperti itulah lingkaran pembicaraan mereka bertiga saat bersama, Isogai tidak pernah cemas lagi. Ia tahu, Kirara maupun Ikeda tidak akan mati konyol. Meski ia tidak bisa membayangkan masa depan yang dipikirkan kedua orang itu, Isogai bisa melihat bahwa mereka bertiga masih akan terus bersama.

Dan...Isogai sendiri curiga bahwa ia tidak akan menikah dalam waktu dekat.

Sialan.

 **Stay Alive, everyone. Even if it's hard. Even if it seems endless. I can't see it either, but there's hope for hapiness in living, whilst there's none if you're done.**

* * *

 **Nah. Karena Esil udah kelar...tunggu review-review Esil di karya-karya SA16 kalian ya XD**


End file.
